Amazon Warrior Princess
by ChakramSais
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are blessed by the goddess Aphrodite. Which one of them is blessed is the question. Please read and review!
1. Chapters 1-4

[bold]Amazon Warrior Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for the few that I have made up.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place during Season 3, pretending that Gabrielle never got pregnant with Hope.  
  
Subtext: Yes  
  
Graphic Subtext: No[/bold]  
  
Chapter One  
  
The thunder roared through the heavens and the rain showered the land with a new flood of water. The rivers rose quickly and the banks flooded and washed away the sand. Lightning brightened the sky ever few moments and the sound of hooves beating the ground with fury echoed through the wind.  
  
Xena rode furiously atop her trusty Argo and Gabrielle held on tightly to her friend as they rode. The storm was harsh and the gods were really mixing the elements together.   
  
Lightening struck a nearby tree and a fire started. Argo snorted as she ran and toward the darkness of a thick forest.   
  
"Whoa, Argo!" Xena exclaimed, realizing that her horse was heading for trees in the middle of the storm. She redirected the mare and they continued their journey for shelter.   
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "We have to get to shelter now!" Xena nodded quickly as the storm sent a fresh new heavy wind from the direction the small company was heading. Argo ran quickly and Xena spotted a cave nearby that looked like it'd be safe from the storm. She started the horse in that direction and they were soon surrounded by darkness so silent that they could hear the mice walking around on the cave floor.  
  
Xena quickly felt around for a place to start a fire. She got a small one started by cracking two stones together and letting the spark hit some twigs. The light was enough to let the warrior princess and the amazon queen/bard see their way.   
  
Xena tethered Argo to a protruding rock and she unsaddled her. The horse snorted appreciation and Xena patted her. Gabrielle ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and Xena looked over at her.  
  
"It's going to take forever to get these tangles out," Gabrielle grumbled. She continued her work as Xena sat the bedrolls over some boulders to dry.  
  
"By the Gods, it's a cold one tonight," Xena stated.  
  
"Tell me about it. It's going to be impossible to stay warm tonight," Gabrielle scowled.  
  
"Hey," Xena said with a smile. "Don't think like that. We've got each other to stay warm."  
  
"Yeah," Gabrielle said, her expression softening. "I know. I just wish we weren't stuck in the middle of no where with a storm passing by us.  
  
"The Gods are probably just quarreling and trying to show off their talents to each other. It'll pass," Xena assured the bard.  
  
"I hope so. I want to get some sleep in a nice, dry bedroll," Gabrielle replied. Xena smiled.  
  
"Come here," she said as she put her arm around the rain soaked bard. She pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Gabrielle sighed.  
  
"This is nice," she said softly. "I just wish we could do this more often."  
  
"We can, Gabrielle," Xena said. "We're just busy all of the time."  
  
"I know," the bard replied.  
  
"I love the quiet we have when we're alone," Xena said with a grin.  
  
"I hope that's not all you love," replied Gabrielle with a devilish grin.  
  
"Of course not," Xena said as she placed a kiss on her lover's cheek. Gabrielle leaned closer into Xena and soon, their playful kisses turned into a romantic rendezvous by the fire.  
  
*~*  
  
Up on Olympus, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love stormed into her chambers. She was so angry with her family. They said she was nothing but a bimbo who flaunted her stuff around the all of the men in the world.   
  
"That is so not true!" Aphrodite exclaimed. She scowled. "Doesn't anybody respect me anymore?" She sighed and decided to look in on all of the lovers of the world. She knew she was spying, but it encouraged her that she was doing a great job in keeping love in the world.  
  
As the goddess looked, she saw Xena and Gabrielle together. She smiled and watched, her face actually flushing, knowing that her two friends were happy and in love and definitely proving that to each other. She smiled and decided to do something to make them very happy. She knew that it was against all of the rules of nature, but she didn't care. She wanted her friends to be happy. She grinned and giggled.  
  
"Oh, I am so good!" she exclaimed. With one last giggle, she disappeared into a shower of hearts and glitter.   
  
*~*  
  
Back in the cave, a flash of bright light, mistaken by the two lovers as lightning, spread through the cave and disappeared as quickly as it had came. The chuckle of the goddess was heard and the lovers finished their lovemaking.   
  
Just minutes later, Xena laid sprawled out across the bard. She smiled at her and they laughed happily.  
  
"I love you Xena," Gabrielle said with a pleased smile on her face.  
  
"I love you too, my bard," Xena replied. She kissed her atop the head and moved over, wrapping her arms around her.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In the morning, the warrior princess, the amazon queen, and the horse were facing the drizzly day and they were all in glum moods.  
  
"Xena, why does this weather have to continue? I want sunshine and happiness," the bard declared.  
  
"Well, hey, not everything is bad. Last night wasn't," Xena grinned.  
  
"Well, everything I do with you like that is amazing," Gabrielle replied. "I just hate this weather!"  
  
"Hey, whatever keeps us close and keeps us warming each other up," Xena said softly. "But I hope it ends soon because mother is expecting us in a couple of days. I don't want to show up late and wet with rain."  
  
"Well, maybe not with rain," Gabrielle started.  
  
"Gabrielle!" Xena exclaimed with a laugh. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"You," Gabrielle said with a smile. Xena grinned and kissed her gently. "Maybe we can get Aphrodite to pop us into Amphipolis when it's time to be there. That way we can relax and have some fun until then."  
  
"I'm sure Aphrodite has better things to do than help us out," Xena explained.  
  
"Owie!" the goddess exclaimed as she appeared.  
  
"Of course I have time for you two lovebirds," she said with a smile.  
  
"You know about that?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Of course! I am the goddess of love, you know," Aphrodite replied. "And, I'll be happy to pop you to Amphipolis in a couple of days."  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Xena asked with a glare.  
  
"Hey, I'm doing everything I can to help you two out. There's just so much love in this relationship and it gets me so emotional!" Xena and Gabrielle looked at Aphrodite and then at each other and then back to the goddess.  
  
"So we'll see you in two days?" Xena asked. Aphrodite nodded.  
  
"Go have fun ladies," she said with a grin. She winked and snapped herself into invisibility. Xena looked at Gabrielle.  
  
"Well, let's do what the goddess says," Gabrielle said with a small growl. "Let's go have some fun."  
  
*~*  
  
An hour later, Xena and Gabrielle were taking a relaxing swim in the lake nearby. Xena was doing flips and dives into the water and Gabrielle was floating around, feeling too tired to do anything. She was worn out from the past couple of days and she wasn't looking forward to going to Amphipolis. She liked Xena's mom, but she wanted extra private time with Xena.  
  
The sky was overcast and the dreariness made Gabrielle heave a heavy sigh. Gods she was so relaxed yet so tired of the clouds. She couldn't wait to feel the sun's warmth on her face and see Xena's dark hair shine in the sunlight.  
  
Xena noticed the weakness in her bard's sigh.   
  
"Gabrielle, are you okay?" she asked. Gabrielle looked over at her friend, her love, who was swimming closer to her.  
  
"I'm fine," Gabrielle said with a smile. "I just can't wait to see you shine in the sun."  
  
"That's beautiful," Xena grinned. "Write that down sometime."  
  
"I'll put it in a scroll," Gabrielle said with a chuckle. Gabrielle paused for a moment and dunked her head under the water to wet her hair. She then popped up out of the water and flipped her hair back and looked at Xena.   
  
"Are you sure everything is okay?" Xena asked. Gabrielle nodded slowly.  
  
"It's just that," Gabrielle began. "All of my life, I've dreamed of having a family. I've had a lover and a child. I know that you've got Solan, but I mean I couldn't be a parent to him. He's nearly grown."  
  
"I think I know what you're getting at," Xena replied.  
  
"You do?" Gabrielle asked with relief.   
  
"Mhmm," Xena drawled out. "You want a baby." Gabrielle grinned and saw to her lover. She smiled at Xena and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"You can always read my mind," she said softly as she pressed her lips against the warrior princess'. Xena chuckled.  
  
"Gabrielle, I wish I could give you what you want," Xena said as she pulled away and swam backward a bit. "But, you know that it's just not in my power."  
  
"I know," Gabrielle said quietly. "I just wish that the gods would give us a sign that one day a child will come into our lives." It wasn't even a moment later that the clouds parted for a moment and a ray of sunshine shined down onto the land. Gabrielle and Xena's eyes went wide as the clouds closed back up. The companions looked at each other and a giggle escaped Gabrielle's throat.  
  
"I think that was a good sign," Xena said with a gleam in her eyes. Gabrielle smiled playfully and headed toward her partner once again.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The afternoon passed and Xena and Gabrielle killed the time by lying in each other's arms and talking about the future. They both agreed that if a child ever came into their lives, they'd take all the precautions to ensure a safe life for a child.  
  
Xena had suggested that they find a place to call their home and they could go there often to give the child a sense of a secure home. She wanted the child to be safe and loved and never worry about anything.  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle started. "We don't have a child. We shouldn't be getting ahead of ourselves." Gabrielle was packing her saddlebags on Argo and making sure they were fastened well.  
  
"Well, just in case we come across a kid," Xena said with a laugh. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and walked around the horse before finally walking back over to Xena.  
  
"Well, I'll pray every night that the gods bless us with a child," Gabrielle said softly.  
  
"Yeah, like they'll bless us," Xena said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" came a voice. Aphrodite appeared. "After all I've done! You gals are so ungrateful!"   
  
"What?" Gabrielle asked. "Aphrodite?"  
  
"You have no idea how much I've blessed the two of you!" the goddess raged with a bit of annoyance.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xena asked with narrowed eyes. "What have you done, Aphrodite?"  
  
"Oh, now it's something bad!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she saw the goddess start to walk toward Xena. She stepped between the two. "Aphrodite, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," the goddess said with a softening expression. "But, I guess the two of you just won't be able to wait!"  
  
"Well?" Xena asked impatiently.  
  
"Well," Aphrodite mimicked. "One of the two of you is pregnant. I'm not saying whom, but while you two were doing your thing last night, I blessed you with a child. Now, you'll have to wait to find out who is carrying it."  
  
"By the gods!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Thank you Aphrodite!"  
  
"My pleasure Gabby!" Aphrodite replied. Xena was looking at the goddess with surprise.  
  
"You mean, Gabrielle and I are having a baby? Together?" Xena asked. Aphrodite giggled with delight and disappeared with a snap of her fingers. Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other for a long moment and then pulled each other into a loving embrace.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Gabrielle said with excitement in her voice. "I love you Xena."  
  
"I love you too, Gabrielle," Xena declared as she kissed her bard's cheek.   
  
Chapter Four  
  
For the next day, Xena and Gabrielle treated each other with caution and worry, neither knowing which was the one carrying the child. Xena had a good feeling that it was Gabrielle, but Gabrielle wasn't so sure.  
  
Xena watched Gabrielle like a hawk and made her eat healthy and Gabrielle did the same with Xena. They were both tolerating each other's behaviors for the sake of the unborn child that one of them carried.  
  
The unmistakable stress in the air was shown when Aphrodite popped Xena and Gabrielle into Amphipolis. As soon as they got to the town, Xena made sure Gabrielle was fine and Gabrielle did the same with Xena.  
  
"I'm fine, Xena," Gabrielle assured her. "Don't worry about me. You're probably the pregnant one."  
  
"I don't think so, Gabrielle. I bet Aphrodite gave you the baby because I've already given birth once. You haven't," Xena explained.  
  
"So," Gabrielle said with a laugh. She walked beside her companion as they headed for Cyrene's tavern. "That doesn't mean a thing. You're the strong, careful warrior. The baby would be much better protected if you were pregnant."  
  
"Well, I don't know," Xena replied. "I still think you're pregnant." Gabrielle laughed and put her arm around Xena's waist.   
  
"I'll tell you one thing," Gabrielle declared. "I want this child to be an Amazon Princess."  
  
"An Amazon Warrior Princess," Xena corrected.  
  
"Yes," Gabrielle said with a smile.  
  
"Wait a minute. What if it's a boy?" Xena asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm sure it's a girl," Gabrielle offered. "I mean, Aphrodite gave us this gift. I'm sure this child is a girl."  
  
"Well, let's hope this is a girl for the child's sake. We don't want the poor boy to be an Amazon Warrior Princess," Xena laughed. Gabrielle giggled and beamed with pride. "So, are you ready to tell your mother the news?" Xena nodded slowly as she and Gabrielle stepped into the tavern.   
  
The tavern was scented with the smell of candles burning and the occasional release of gas from a customer. Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other and then turned their attention back to the people in the tavern.  
  
Cyrene was sitting at the counter, counting dinars and sipping a glass of mead. She looked up from her task and saw her daughter and her daughter's partner. She smiled. She walked over and hugged them both.  
  
"It's good to see you two again," she said with a grin. "I was thinking you'd never get here."  
  
"Don't worry mom, we wouldn't miss coming by here for the world," Xena replied. She smiled and looked at Gabrielle momentarily.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Cyrene asked. "Well, I mean, besides the fact that you two are lovers?" Gabrielle stifled a smile for a moment and Cyrene chuckled.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, there is," Gabrielle answered. She put her arm around Xena's waist and grinned widely. "We're having a baby!" Cyrene looked from Gabrielle to Xena and then crinkled her brow.  
  
"But that's impossible," Cyrene said slowly and carefully, thinking about the ways of nature.  
  
"Well, not when the gods are involved," declared the warrior princess. "Aphrodite blessed Gabrielle and I with a child and she hasn't told us which of us is carrying it."  
  
"Well, I just don't know what to say," Cyrene said with surprise.   
  
"How about congratulations?" Gabrielle asked. Cyrene nodded.   
  
"Congratulations," answered the stunned tavern keeper.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll bring your grandchild over as much as we can. We just have to make sure that this child is safe. If it's a girl, we're going to make her and Amazon Warrior Princess and she'll spend time with the amazons," explained the warrior.  
  
"But, if it's a boy?" Cyrene asked.  
  
"We'll probably take him to spend time with his brother and the centaurs," Xena declared.  
  
"Yes, I think you should bring my grandson to see me soon," Cyrene said with a smile. "I've heard so much about him from the scrolls you've written to me. I just wish I could see his face."  
  
"Don't worry mom," Xena assured. "You'll see him soon."   
  
*~*  
  
About an hour later, Xena and Gabrielle were eating a small lunch of trout and perch. The fish was cooked wonderfully by Cyrene and was made as clean and healthy as possible. Xena and Gabrielle were still debating over who was the pregnant one, but it wasn't getting anywhere. Neither could be sure for quite awhile.  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle started. "I think that we should go to a healer." Xena gave her a teasingly angry look.  
  
"Gabrielle, I'm a healer," Xena said. "And I don't feel pregnant at all. I really think you're having the baby."  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle said harshly. "These are not birthing hips. I just don't think that I could have a child."  
  
"Gabrielle, your body changes during pregnancy and believe me, you'll be able to have the baby," Xena replied.  
  
"I give up," Gabrielle said under her breath. She went back to eating her lunch and the rest of the meal was quiet. 


	2. Chapters 5-8

Chapter Five  
  
That night, Xena lay beside Gabrielle and slept peacefully. Gabrielle was fully awake and a little bit worried. She had no idea what she was going to do. Was she pregnant? She didn't know, but she was scared. She'd heard when she was younger, the screams coming from the village women. She'd heard the screams that sounded like cries for help. A cold feeling that sent chills up her spine suddenly overtook her. She covered up fully with a blanket and tried to fall asleep with the worries at the back of her mind, pulling on her thoughts. She slowly looked over at Xena who was sleeping with a peaceful, happy smile on her face.   
  
*~*  
  
During the night, Gabrielle tossed and turned with dreams of birth and pain. She figured she'd whimpered in her sleep because the next thing she knew, she felt Xena's warm hands on her back, slowly tapping her to wake up.   
  
Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at Xena. She had a look of question on her face and she moved closer to her lover.  
  
"What's wrong, Gabrielle?" Xena asked with concern.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gabrielle asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"You were crying in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?" Xena asked with a calming look on her face.  
  
"I . . ." Gabrielle started. "I don't remember." With that she turned back over, embarrassed to tell Xena that she was afraid of giving birth. She closed her eyes, feeling Xena's boring into the back of her skull. She knew she needed sleep. Tomorrow was just going to be another day of wonder and worry.  
  
Xena couldn't take her eyes off of the back of Gabrielle. She was worried about her love. Gabrielle was just so scared for no apparent reason. Had she scared her by saying she was sure that she was the one who was pregnant? Xena wondered if maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Gabrielle still might not be pregnant.   
  
"I'm sorry, Gabrielle," Xena whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
In the morning, Xena woke before Gabrielle. The bard had a serene look on her face now and Xena smiled. She leaned down and kissed her love's lips and got out of bed. She put on her leathers and her armor and left the room, closing the door behind her. She tiptoed down the hall and to the stairs where she could hear a man arguing with Cyrene. Xena wanted to go downstairs and kick his ass, but by the way it sounded, Cyrene had it under control.  
  
"I've told you, woman," the man sneered. "You give us what we want or we'll level this place."  
  
"I've already told you," Cyrene spoke bitterly. "I'm not giving you one dinar for what happened here. It's not my fault your brother is dead. Someone poisoned him."  
  
"Yes," the man bellowed. "You!" With that, he stomped out of the tavern and left huffily. Xena descended the stars and peered at her mother who seemed to be content.  
  
"Oh, good morning dear," Cyrene greeted her beautiful daughter.  
  
"Mother, what was that all about?" Xena asked. Cyrene, not being the least surprised that Xena had heard that conversation just shrugged.  
  
"He's been coming in here every day for a season. He thinks I killed his brother and now he wants me to pay for it," the woman declared.  
  
"Mother, is he out to kill you?" Xena asked with wide eyes.  
  
"No," Cyrene chuckled. "He really wants me to pay for it. He wants a thousand dinars for his brother's death."  
  
"Well, I see he's really intent on it," observed the warrior.   
  
"Well, yes, but he wouldn't hurt a fly," Cyrene declared. "He's the good guy, sent by the bad brothers to ask for the money."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"Xena, where do you think you inherited some of your many skills?" her mother asked sternly. "I know this group of brothers and the one who died was poisoned at my tavern. Someone obviously poisoned his food."  
  
"Mother, you aren't telling me everything," Xena replied.  
  
"Okay," Cyrene said with a heavily sigh. "I didn't poison him, but I saw who did. This group of brothers, albeit the nice one, was about to level Amphipoils. But they couldn't do it until the meanest brother gave them the orders. One of the village women knew where she could find some spices that made a deadly poison when mixed together. She put them in his food and he died. End of story."  
  
"Well, at least you didn't do it," Xena said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Cyrene warned. "If worse comes to worse, I'll just finish all of them off."  
  
"Mother!" Xena exclaimed with wide eyes.  
  
"Just kidding," Cyrene said with a giggle. Xena rolled her eyes again and finally realized where she got her sense of humor.  
  
"I'm going to go take care of these guys. Gabrielle's still asleep. When she wakes up, make sure that she's got something good to eat, okay?" Xena asked. Cyrene nodded. "Breakfast is cooking as we speak. Xena nodded and left the tavern quickly.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
After a few minutes, Xena returned without a scratch on her. There was a small bruise on her left arm, but it would go away within a day or so.  
  
"All in a day's work," she casually declared. She looked around and saw that Gabrielle was still not awake. She smiled.  
  
"Gabrielle must be very tired," Cyrene said as she gave Xena a plate of food. Xena nodded as she took a small bite of bread.   
  
"Yes," replied the warrior princess. "She's just having a hard time." Cyrene nodded. Xena continued to eat silently.  
  
Upstairs, the bard woke from her slumber. She brushed her fingers through her long hair and sat up in bed. She felt like a ton of bricks hit her in the head. Her temples throbbed slowly and painfully. She realized it was one of those headaches where she wished she were dead.   
  
Gabrielle slowly sat up and squinted agonizingly into the bright sunlight that was seeping through the window shutters. She turned her head away and stood up. She dressed as slow as a sloth and walked to the door. She left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. She immediately saw Cyrene and Xena. Xena was smiling at something Cyrene was saying. Gabrielle thought of the misery she was in and glared at Xena. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and sat down at the counter.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Xena said as she looked at her partner. Gabrielle just nodded and laid her head down.  
  
"I feel like Tartarus," she declared. Xena and Cyrene shared a knowing glance between them and focused their attention back on Gabrielle.   
  
"I'll go brew some herbs for you," Cyrene offered. Without an answer from Gabrielle, Cyrene disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong, my love?" Xena asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" Gabrielle asked in surrender.  
  
"I believe so," Xena said with a smile. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to bear the pain, but she was also nervous for Gabrielle, who had never given birth before.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to do this," Gabrielle said.  
  
"You will," Xena assured. "You'll be great. Plus, you've got quite awhile to get prepared. Don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, well you're not the one who has to worry about giving birth to a gigantic baby," Gabrielle replied jokingly.  
  
"Gabrielle, I don't think this baby will be giant just because Aphro . . ." Xena began.  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "I was joking!"  
  
"Oh," Xena remarked. She shrugged at took a sip of mead. "Are you feeling well enough to take a walk?"  
  
"A walk? Out there? There is sun out there," Gabrielle whined.  
  
"Gabrielle, after you have some herbs, you'll be fine," Xena promised. Gabrielle shrugged and laid her head back down on the counter. Xena chuckled and finished off her breakfast.  
  
Cyrene carried in a cup of brewed herbs. She sat it down in front of Gabrielle. The bard lifted her head long enough to take the cup in her hands and take a sip of the hot liquid as it cascaded down her throat. She smiled in satisfaction and took another drink.  
  
"Good?" Xena asked. Gabrielle nodded.   
  
"Very," Gabrielle replied. "I feel better already."  
  
"Well, finish that off, and we'll go take a walk," Xena declared. Gabrielle nodded and drank more of the wonderful liquid.   
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The warrior and the bard walked along the Amphipolis Forest trail hand in hand. They didn't speak much, but the quiet seemed a calming effect on the both of them. Gabrielle was beginning to look more healthy and happy. Xena was just happy that Gabrielle was better.   
  
The breeze softly and the couple walked closer.  
  
"Today is such a beautiful day," Gabrielle said as the sun shone on her face. "Everything is so beautiful and warm."  
  
"Yes," Xena replied. "Everything is so perfect." Gabrielle looked up at Xena. The smile on the warrior's face was the most happy, beautiful expression the bard had ever seen.  
  
"Thank you," Gabrielle whispered.  
  
"For what?" Xena asked as she pulled her bard close.  
  
"For being the one person I can count on, the one person I can love and trust more than anyone else," Gabrielle expressed. "You're the one that I will love for eternity. I know we are destined to be together." Xena stopped in her tracks.   
  
"I will always be here. I promise you that. I will never leave you," the warrior princess declared. "I will be here for you and for our child."  
  
"And so will I," Gabrielle said. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her warrior's cheek. The two then continued to walk. They talked about what clothes Gabrielle would have to wear once she started showing, if Gabrielle was indeed the one who was pregnant. They talked about what sex the child would be, what it would look like, and what they would name it. They didn't agree on a name for a boy or a girl, but both were just happy that they had that to talk about.  
  
"I wonder when the baby will be born?" Xena asked. Gabrielle shrugged.  
  
"We could ask Aphrodite," Gabrielle offered. "She'd know."  
  
"How about this. We could be surprised," Xena suggested. Gabrielle smiled.  
  
"I like that," she replied. Xena kissed her softly as they walked and they walked the rest of the way back to the tavern in utter silence.   
  
*~*  
  
It was that evening when the goddess of love paid the bard and the warrior a visit. The two were just getting ready to go to bed when she popped in for a chat. She smiled when she saw Gabrielle crawling under the covers and pulling the sheets up to her chin.  
  
"Sorry to bother you," she said as she sat down in a big comfy chair that she popped in herself. "Needed decoration."  
  
"Okay," Xena said as she wondered why the goddess was there so late at night.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I could explain myself," Aphrodite finally started. Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"Please," she begged.  
  
"Okay," Aphrodite replied. "Well, you see, this child isn't going to be exactly normal like the other children."  
  
"What?" Xena asked angrily. "What did you do, Aphrodite?"  
  
"Hey, have a little faith in the goddess okay?" Aphrodite queried. "As I was saying, the only difference is, the child will be born a lot more quickly that any other child. Usually the baby will be born after three seasons, this little one will be born after just one full moon."  
  
"One month!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "That's not enough time!"  
  
"Why, Aphrodite?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well, it'll be a human child. It's made of you and Gabrielle, but since I put the kid in there for you, it'll just be born quicker. It'll be healthy, I promise," Aphrodite assured. "Everything will be fine."  
  
"But, I have to give birth in a month?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Well, a little less," Aphrodite said. "I mean, the baby has been in there a couple days. In the next few days . . ."  
  
"So, Gabrielle is the one who is pregnant?" Xena asked. Aphrodite nodded.   
  
"Of course," she said sweetly. She flashed a smile. "Anyway, in the next few days, Gabrielle, you'll begin morning nausea and you'll gain weight. Within a week, you'll look like you're nearly a season along."  
  
"Wonderful," Gabrielle said slowly. She sighed and leaned back in bed. "Thanks Aphrodite."  
  
"Hey, I gave you two what you wanted," Aphrodite griped. "I hope you two appreciate all the hard work I put into it. Believe me, this child will be totally worth the short pregnancy and the long labor."  
  
"Long labor?" Gabrielle asked as she sat back up.   
  
"I have to go. Toodles!" the goddess called. She popped out of sight before Xena or Gabrielle could get another word in.   
  
"We've got to get to the amazons," Gabrielle proclaimed. "Soon." Xena nodded. She laid back and she and the bard fell asleep.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The next morning was a surprise to Gabrielle. When she woke, she had to jump out of bed and she was sick a few moments later. Xena watched with a grimace on her face. The bard looked green and miserable. She was beginning to get a bit swollen around the mid-section and she was not happy.   
  
"I don't like this," Gabrielle grumbled. "I don't like this at all." Xena smiled crookedly and walked over to the bard who was now cleaning up the mess she had made. Xena pulled her close. The bard's breath was horrid, but she didn't dare make a comment.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll get better," Xena comforted. "I know it. I've been through this before, you know."  
  
"I know," Gabrielle said with a groan. "I just didn't ever think it'd happen to me. At least not for another ten years or so."  
  
"Well, you are a woman, after all. You're in your childbearing years," Xena reminded the bard. She hugged her again. "Let's go down for breakfast, shall we? We head out today."  
  
*~*  
  
That afternoon, Xena and Gabrielle said goodbye to Cyrene and headed out on Argo. Gabrielle didn't feel like walking, so she rode up behind Xena. The warrior princess didn't mind that at all. She smiled the whole time.  
  
"So," Gabrielle began. "When you give birth, it hurts a lot? Judging by the sounds those village women made, I'm sure it does."  
  
"Oh, Gabrielle, it varies for all women. It usually does hurt quite a bit, but I've known women who've had hardly any pain at all and they got up and went about their everyday business right after having the child."  
  
"Are you serious?" Gabrielle asked with wide eyes to the back of Xena's head.  
  
"I'm serious," Xena said with a chuckle. "I've seen so many things Gabrielle that you wouldn't believe. There have been so many births that I've witnessed and that I've even taken part in. I've delivered many babies in my days, Gabrielle, and I'll get to deliver at least one more."  
  
"Xena, when I first met you, I wanted to be just like you. I still do, in many ways, but I've realized that my life is going to be interesting as well, just having you by my side," the bard spoke. "I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. We'll live with each other, die with each other, and go through our afterlives together."  
  
"I like the way you think, Gabrielle, albeit, the whole death thing is a bit morbid," Xena replied.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean," the bard spouted. Xena nodded.  
  
"I know," the beautiful warrior convinced. "I know." The two continued to walk ride on. Gabrielle held her arms around her warrior's waist and leaned her head on Xena's back. She listened to the birds singing and the deer running through the forest. The sounds soothed her into a light slumber.   
  
Xena knew the bard was sleeping by the soft snore escaping from her throat. She smiled softly and decided not to disturb her. She rode along and hummed a soft lullaby to Argo. The horse walked happily and slowly along the path.   
  
The raven-haired warrior princess' life was about to change. She was going to be a mother; Gabrielle was going to be a mother. The child would have to mothers and no father. Xena wondered how she and Gabrielle would explain that to the child when it grew old enough to ask those questions. Maybe the child wouldn't need to ask; maybe it'd just know how much love each woman had for it and know that it was enough.  
  
Whatever the outcome, Xena was going to do her job as a mother to the child and she'd never let anything happen to it or to Gabrielle. That was a promise to herself, to the gods, and to the entire world. 


	3. Chapters 9-12

Chapter Nine  
  
A warm, early morning, the next week, Gabrielle woke to find her stomach bulging over her skirt quite a bit. She groaned and stood up. Her morning sickness was coming in bouts that were few and far between now. She was glad about that, but she had to start wearing her new outfit until after the baby's birth.  
  
Gabrielle quietly stepped over Xena and went over to Argo's saddlebags and dug into them. She finally found the dress she was going to wear for the remainder of the pregnancy. She had about three weeks to go and then she'd be out of it.   
  
The dress was much like the one she wore when she first journeyed with Xena. In fact, it was the same dress with a few alterations. The sleeves were torn off now and the dress wasn't as heavy and rumpled. It was now a simple dress that wouldn't be too warm and she could actually move around in it.  
  
Gabrielle found her staff leaning against a tree and she picked it up. She hadn't had to do any ass-kicking in awhile, and she didn't care. It was better on her stomach if she didn't try to help Xena beat up the bad guys. She'd tried once and ended up throwing up all over the enemy. He of course ran away after that completely grossed out.  
  
Gabrielle walked over to the fire that was just barely burning from the night before. Gabrielle picked up a couple of sticks and poked around at it and it finally set fire to the sticks. She added a few more and sat there, suddenly feeling cold. She needed her hands warmed.   
  
The bard smiled as she warmed her hands. She looked over at the warrior princess. She was so adorable when she slept. She sometimes slept with her mouth half open, as if surprised about something and one arm over her eyes, the way she was sleeping at the moment. Gabrielle stifled a laugh as to not wake Xena.  
  
Gabrielle found herself having to go to the bathroom very badly. The growing child within was pushing on her bladder like Hades and she felt like she was going to lose control. She stood and bounded off into the bushes.  
  
At the campsite, Xena woke abruptly and her eyes snapped open. She looked around. Gabrielle was nowhere to be found. She sat up in a panic and looked around.  
  
"Gabrielle?" she asked in a loud whisper. "Gabrielle!" There was no reply to her calls. She stood and looked around some more. Gabrielle's staff was propped up on some rocks near the fire. Had Gabrielle been kidnapped? "Gabrielle!"   
  
"What?" came Gabrielle's soft voice as she stepped into view.  
  
"Gabrielle, where were you?" asked a panicked Xena.  
  
"I had to answer a call from nature if it's that important to you," Gabrielle answered meekly. "Geez. Can't anyone pee in peace?"  
  
"Sorry," Xena replied in relief. "I've just been so worried about you and the baby lately."  
  
"Xena, we're both fine and healthy. Don't worry about anyone but yourself, okay?" Gabrielle asked. The response from Xena was a roll of the eyes and a shrug. Gabrielle just shook her head and sighed. She sat down next to the fire once again and warmed her hands like she had before. She looked up at Xena who was staring at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Xena replied. "I'm just scared."  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle replied. "You think I'm not? I'm the one that's going to be pushing this kid out in a few weeks. I'm not looking forward to the painful part of that."  
  
"I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to protect you," Xena confided.  
  
"Xena, we're okay so far," Gabrielle pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but soon we'll have three mouths to feed, an extra person to take care of, Gabrielle. It's going to be different."  
  
"But we'll make it work."  
  
"I know," Xena said. "But I don't know how."  
  
"Like we've been taking care of ourselves for the past few years. We'll protect each other and the baby from danger, get ourselves out of sticky situations, and we'll have the most important thing. Love," the bard concluded. Xena smiled and walked over to Argo. She pulled a water-filled wineskin off of the saddlebag and doused the fire in it. The fire sputtered and went out with a heavy amount of smoke that could choke a horse.  
  
"We'd better get going if we're going to make it to Amazon Land by sunset," Xena reminded her love. Gabrielle nodded and Xena reached a hand down to help the bard stand. Gabrielle reached for her staff and Xena helped her up.   
  
"Thanks," Gabrielle said with a yawn. Xena nodded. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay," Xena said. She hopped up onto Argo's saddle and pulled Gabrielle up behind her. "You shouldn't walk. You'll tire yourself." Gabrielle just laughed and rolled her eyes. She liked the attention that Xena was giving her, but she was afraid that the warrior was being a bit too protective.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Xena and Gabrielle decided to stop at a tavern for some dinner. Gabrielle was really hungry, considering the fact that she was eating for two.   
  
The tavern was a very poor place, but the food was good. At least Xena said so. She had been there before. The place was filled with the scent of a drunkard's nectar and the smell of badly bathed people.   
  
Gabrielle nearly gagged but, her stomach told her she needed food and this was the closest place to get it. She looked at Xena with a disgusted look upon her face. Xena shrugged.  
  
"It used to be great when I first came here," the warrior spoke.  
  
"Let me guess, that was in your warlord days?" Gabrielle asked with annoyance. Xena shrugged and she and the bard walked up to the counter. The tavern keeper was a very tall, very large, very dirty old man. He belched loudly and scratched his ass. He coughed loudly and then made his way to Xena and Gabrielle.  
  
"What'll you have?" he asked. His breath was enough to make Gabrielle go green. She ran out of the tavern and Xena could hear her retching outside. Xena turned her face down so she wouldn't have to smell the man.   
  
"Just two cups of milk and some salmon," Xena said, hoping Gabrielle didn't mind her ordering for her. The man nodded and ran his fingers through his greasy, wiry hair. Xena shuddered and coughed. This man was just making her sick. She looked over at the door to see Gabrielle walk back in, leaning on her staff.   
  
"Can we just get out of here?" Gabrielle asked when she took her seat beside Xena once again.  
  
"Well, you need to eat," Xena declared. "We both do." Gabrielle nodded and ran her hair through her thick, long hair. The man came back over and sat down two cups of milk that looked like it'd been set out for two weeks. He sat down two plates of fish that had some sort of mold growing on it. Xena nearly threw up at this and she threw down five dinars. She and Gabrielle quickly left the tavern, got up onto Argo and left.  
  
"Maybe the amazons will have a meal tonight," Xena offered. "We can eat then."  
  
"I'm starving, Xena. There's no way I'm ever going back to that tavern," Gabrielle said with a shudder.   
  
"I agree," Xena said with a laugh. "Maybe there's an apple in Argo's saddlebag." Gabrielle searched around and sure enough, there was a fresh apple. The bard ate it hungrily.   
  
*~*  
  
Just near sundown, the bard, the warrior, and the horse reached the outskirts of Amazon Land. Gabrielle was starving again and Xena was as well. They needed food and they needed rest. Gabrielle was positive that since she was technically still queen, everyone'd treat her that way. She couldn't wait to just lay down and go to sleep quickly in a nice comfortable bed.  
  
As they reached the boundaries of Amazon Land, Xena and Gabrielle dismounted Argo and started to walk through the forest. Xena immediately heard a few of the amazons running around through the woods, wondering whom the guests were. Xena and Gabrielle put their hands above their heads and clasped their hands together. The amazons showed themselves and raised their masks.  
  
"Queen Gabrielle," Ephiny said with a smile.   
  
"Queen Ephiny," Gabrielle said with a laugh. She hugged her friend.  
  
"Well, you're back, so you're queen," Ephiny declared. Gabrielle smiled.   
  
"Okay, just for a short time," the bard replied. Ephiny handed her the queen's mask and she hugged Xena. Ephiny turned her attention back to Gabrielle.  
  
"You're with child?" she asked. Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"Xena and I are having a child together with the goddess of love's help," Gabrielle beamed. Ephiny smiled.  
  
"Well congratulations to the both of you," Ephiny said.  
  
"Thank you," Xena and Gabrielle replied in unison.  
  
"We're staying here till the baby is born, in about three weeks," Gabrielle confirmed. Ephiny looked puzzled.  
  
"That's what Aphrodite told us," Xena continued. "But the baby is mortal."  
  
"Oh," Ephiny replied with a grin. "Alright. Well, let's get you two settled in. I never moved my things into the queen's hut because I knew you'd be back."  
  
"Well, thanks," Gabrielle said. "But, you could've moved your stuff in."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to," Ephiny chortled. Xena laughed a little bit. The other amazons followed behind as Xena led Argo and Gabrielle walked beside Ephiny. Xena and Gabrielle were led to the stables, where Argo was put for the time being. They were then led to the queen's hut, where the bed was turned down for the both of them and food was brought in for dinner. The queen and the warrior ate dinner and turned in to bed right away. They were finally in Amazon Territory.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
When the sun rose, two small amazon girls, probably about five and six years old, ran into the queen's hut to find Xena sitting on the edge of the bed, lacing up her boots, and Gabrielle fixing the skirt of her dress.  
  
"Queen Gabrielle," they said softly, bowing before her. "Xena." Xena smiled and waved at the little girls.  
  
"Queen Eph --," one girl started. "I mean, Ephiny said to tell you that breakfast is ready."  
  
"Thank you girls," Gabrielle said with a smile. The girls bowed again and left the hut. Xena walked over to Gabrielle and pulled her into her arms.  
  
"Good morning love," she said. She leaned down and kissed her queen's lips firmly yet softly. Gabrielle smiled into the kiss.  
  
"Mmm," she started. "Morning love." She hugged Xena and smelled the wonderful aromas of breakfast. "Come on. That food is calling to me."  
  
"Let's go get you and our baby some food," Xena replied with a laugh. She put her arm around Gabrielle and they left the hut together.  
  
"I love you," Gabrielle whispered as they walked toward the breakfast tables that were set out.  
  
"I love you," Xena answered lovingly. They shared a longing glance between each other before setting down to eat. Gabrielle sat down at the end of the table as it was reserved for the queen and Xena sat down in the seat next to hers. Ephiny sat across from Xena and the rest of the amazons filled the remaining seats. A few of the little girls were just playing with their food and the older amazons were scolding them. Xena watched them and smiled.  
  
"It's good to have you both here," Ephiny said with a smile, snapping Xena out of her thoughts.  
  
"It's good to be back, Ephiny," answered Gabrielle. "It's been a while since we've been here. And those weren't exactly good circumstances."  
  
"You're right," Ephiny said slowly. "But now everything is good. You'll give birth to an new amazon princess and . . ."   
  
"Well, it might be a boy, you know," Xena replied.  
  
"Yes," Gabrielle agreed. "And, but if it's a girl, it'll be an Amazon Warrior Princess."  
  
"OH, I see," Ephiny said in surprise. "Well, this child will be a Warrior Prince if it's a boy?"  
  
"I guess so," Gabrielle said. "Xena and I've never thought about it."  
  
"Well, I guess we should think about it. It's a good possibility," Xena suggested.  
  
"It is," Gabrielle replied. "I guess our child could be a boy." Everyone was silent for a few minutes as they began eating. The food was wonderful and the milk was delightful. Everything was so great and Gabrielle looked happier than ever. Xena watched her and wondered if Gabrielle was planning on staying longer than they had planned. Maybe Gabrielle was happy being the queen of the amazons. If she took Gabrielle out of there, would she be unhappy? Now Xena was unsure about a lot of things.   
  
The warrior princess stayed quiet through the rest of breakfast while Gabrielle and Ephiny exchanged stories about what had happened in the past few months. The warrior listened to the tone of Gabrielle's beautiful voice. She hadn't heard that tone since she was there the last time. Maybe this was where Gabrielle wanted to be. It wasn't Xena's place to take her out of the place she loved. But Xena didn't want to stay there forever. What would happen to her and Gabrielle?  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
After everyone had eaten and helped clean up, Xena headed back to the queen's hut. She needed time alone to think. She hoped Gabrielle didn't follow her. She loved being with her, but this was some greatly needed alone time. She had barely had a moment of alone time in the past few years. Now, in the peace of the hut, she'd be able to think straight.  
  
Xena sat down on the bed and looked around the hut. It was nicely kept, but in the winter, it was sure to get very cold. Xena didn't want that for the baby or for Gabrielle. They needed a nice, warm place to stay and they needed a bit more protection from the weather than this hut.  
  
As Xena heard voices coming toward the tent, she sighed heavily. She heard Gabrielle and Ephiny talking and from the sounds of the footsteps, Ephiny walked away. Gabrielle came into the hut and smiled at Xena.  
  
"Hey," she said as she put her hands on her belly.  
  
"Hi," Xena said distantly. Gabrielle was a little confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Xena.  
  
"It's nothing," Xena replied. Gabrielle moved a strand of Xena's hair and placed it behind the warrior's ear.   
  
"Tell me, my love," Gabrielle pleaded. "Please?" Xena turned to face her love. She smiled awkwardly.   
  
"Gabrielle, do you like being here?" Xena asked flat out. Gabrielle nodded slowly.  
  
"It's nice," she said. "I've got friends that are like family. I've got you by my side and our baby inside of me. What else could I ask for?"  
  
"Are you planning on staying on here? After the baby's born?" Xena asked.  
  
"I . . . I never really thought about it," Gabrielle said, turning away. Xena tapped her foot on the ground impatiently as she stood up.  
  
"Gabrielle, please don't lie to me," Xena asked. "I saw how happy you were. I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy too, but I don't want to be here for the rest of my days."  
  
"Xena, I don't know how long I want to be here. But, there are so many little girls around here that I'm sure our child would love to play with. There are so many women here that would love to help with the baby," Gabrielle offered.  
  
"But what if we have a son?" the warrior princess asked.  
  
"Well, then, I'm sure they'd love him just as much," Gabrielle defended.  
  
"And when he got older? Would we have to send him away?" Xena asked. Gabrielle shrugged.   
  
"I'm sure he'd be welcome here," Gabrielle said nonchalantly.  
  
"Gabrielle, do you see any males here? Ephiny's son, Xenan is with the centaurs. He's not here. You think she misses him? I bet she misses him more than anything," Xena pointed out. "I don't want to send my son away. I don't want to keep my daughter here. I just want you, me, and our baby to be a family."  
  
"We will be. But, Xena, I'm the one carrying this child," Gabrielle said selfishly. Xena's eyes widened.  
  
"This child is just as much a part of me as it is of you! It just as well could've been put inside of me, but Aphrodite had other plans," Xena replied. She was too angry to speak much more now. "I need to be alone." With that, the warrior princess felt saddened about the harsh way she had spoken to her bard, but she felt it was needed. Xena left the hut to be by herself, as she had planned for when she went to the hut. 


	4. Chapters 13-16

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Gabrielle was disturbed. She was concerned for Xena. The warrior had been extremely nervous about losing her. Had she been like this from the beginning? Was Xena jealous of Gabrielle's closeness with Ephiny and the other amazons? Why did Xena care so much about how long Gabrielle wanted to stay.  
  
Gabrielle lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She folded her arms behind her head and propped her head on them. She knew that what she'd said to Xena hadn't been fair, but Xena wasn't being fair either. The amazons were just as much family to Gabrielle than Xena was. Gabrielle shook her head slowly. She loved Xena with all of her heart but, being in Amazon Territory was like home for her. She had a roof over her head and didn't have to worry about turning around every five minutes to make sure nobody was following or trailing her.   
  
"Why?" Gabrielle asked nobody in particular. She put her hands on her belly and felt nothing. The baby wasn't big enough for her to feel the movements yet. She smiled when she pictured a perfect little child holding one of her hands and holding one of Xena's. She pictured the three walking along happily and laughing. Now, she wasn't so sure she could have that picture. Had the last few years with Xena all been a climax leading up to a disappointing end? Tears formed in the corners of Gabrielle's eyes and she let them fall freely.  
  
*~*  
  
Xena walked away and into the woods for a quiet reflection on the past few years. She didn't want to go on living her life without Gabrielle and her child. If Gabrielle was happy at the Amazon Lands, she wouldn't take Gabrielle away. She would let Gabrielle and the child stay if that was what they wanted. Xena knew that if that's what Gabrielle wanted, she'd stay as well.   
  
Xena sat down on a dead tree stump and closed her eyes. She could still remember the first time she saw her bard. Draco's men were capturing her and she was upset. But, she was the bravest girl there. Underneath the wide eyes and the heavy, frantic breathing, she was brave and she stood up for her fellow villagers.   
  
The first time Gabrielle told Xena she loved her and the first time she and Gabrielle had consummated a new, loving relationship. She could still remember that wonderful night, a month or so after Perdicus' death. Gabrielle had been frightened, Xena had been too. Neither of them had done anything quite like that before, but for their first time together, they both did quite well in the pleasing department.   
  
The first time Xena ever saw Gabrielle's beautiful smile and heard that wonderful laugh had been one of the most joyous times of her life spent with Gabrielle. The bard was so full of life and love, Xena wasn't sure why Gabrielle loved her so much.  
  
Xena realized that her own life was dark and perpetually boring until Gabrielle showed up. She was so glad to have Gabrielle that she may have taken advantage of her being around.  
  
"Gods, Gabrielle, why did I bring you with me? You could be an innocent little village girl right now if I hadn't shown up," Xena spoke aloud. She felt a tear cascade down her cheek and she sniffled.  
  
The warrior dried her eyes and stood up. Her heart was aching and she was ready to apologize to her love. But, would Gabrielle even be there? Would she even accept the apology? There was only one way to find out.   
  
Xena started to walk back toward the huts and she could already hear the amazon girls laughing and playing. She could hear a couple of women practicing with staffs. The dark-haired beauty made her way back to the queen's hut in about ten minutes. She wanted to see Gabrielle immediately.   
  
She crept up to the entrance of the hut and could see Gabrielle sitting on the edge of the bed, her face in her hands, her back shaking. She could tell the young queen was crying. Xena walked silently into the hut and made her way to the bed. She sat down next to Gabrielle and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Shh," Xena started. "I'm sorry Gabrielle." With that, Gabrielle leaned into Xena and cried on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry my love."  
  
"I'm sorry too," Gabrielle sobbed. "I don't think I can go on like this." She pulled away and stared into Xena's eyes.  
  
Xena felt a lump in her throat. Was this it? Was Gabrielle about to tell her that she wanted her gone? Did Gabrielle want to stay with the amazons without Xena there? The lump turned back into heartache and Xena started to cry.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"I understand, Gabrielle," Xena spoke without letting Gabrielle speak. Gabrielle looked scared and confused as Xena stood. "I'll be out of here after lunch." Gabrielle shook her head and stood up quickly.  
  
"What?" she asked frantically.  
  
"You want me to leave," Xena declared. "Don't you?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "I want to be with you. I don't want to be where your not happy."  
  
"And I don't want to be where you're not happy, Gabrielle. I love you too much for you to be out there with our child, in danger," the warrior confessed. "You're the one person that made me love again. I love you so much Gabrielle. It hurts so much to see you unhappy."  
  
"I know you're unhappy here and I can't bare to see you like that," Gabrielle declared. "I don't want to be here if you don't." There was a long pause while both women tried to figure out what to say or do next.  
  
"I guess we're at a stalemate," Xena discovered. Gabrielle smiled through her tears.   
  
"How about this," she started. "I want our child to see the world, but I want it to know the amazons as well. So, we will be with you, out there on the road, but we will come back a few times a year."  
  
"Are you sure?" Xena asked, stepping closer to Gabrielle. Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"I'm positive," Gabrielle said, her face turning brighter. Xena smiled and pulled Gabrielle into a soft hug and a long, tender kiss. Xena ran her fingers through the queen's long, blonde hair and smiled. She didn't think that going any farther would be a good thing at this point in the pregnancy, but they could hold each other for as long as they wanted to.  
  
Gabrielle pulled away when she felt a bit queasy. She looked as if she were going to fall back but Xena caught her before she even started to fall.  
  
"You okay?" she asked. Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"I just need to lie down." The bard said. Xena nodded. She helped Gabrielle lay down on the bed. She kissed her forehead.  
  
"Rest now," Xena said. Gabrielle nodded before drifting off. Xena left the hut and decided to go talk to Ephiny. She walked down to Ephiny's hut where she heard crying. Xena furrowed her brow. "Ephiny?"   
  
"Please, come in," Ephiny's voice called. Xena entered the hut and saw the amazon sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed. She was a mess. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"By the gods," Xena whispered. "What happened?"  
  
"My son," she whimpered. All that Xena could think now was that Xenan had been killed.   
  
"Oh, Ephiny," Xena said as she kneeled down to Ephiny. "What happened?"  
  
"He was taken by a group of centaur hunters. I just got word from one of the children from the village. Xena, Solan was there too. He tried to protect Xenan and he was taken too," Ephiny declared. "We have to find them."  
  
"We will," Xena said as she feared the worst for her son and her friend's son. "But, I want you to stay here with Gabrielle. She needs you. I will find them and I'll take them back to the village. They'll be safe." Ephiny nodded.   
  
"Please make sure they're okay," Ephiny declared.  
  
"I will," Xena swore. "Did you find out where they're keeping them?"  
  
"Somewhere around the centaur village. Caliopus has a troop of centaurs staked out around the boundaries. A few of them have been killed by arrows, but for the most part, it's quiet," explained the amazon. Xena nodded. "They won't kill Xenan or Solan until you show up. They want to kill you."  
  
"Okay. I'm going," Xena said. She quickly stood and ran out of the hut. She ran back to the queen's hut and found her things. Gabrielle quickly sat up in bed.   
  
"Xena?" she asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Xenan and Solan have been kidnapped. I have to go save them," Xena explained. She didn't dare tell Gabrielle that they wanted her there so they could kill her. She didn't want Gabrielle afraid for her.  
  
"I'm going," Gabrielle said as she started to get up.  
  
"Oh no you are not," Xena ordered. "You're staying here and you're going to take care of yourself and our child."  
  
"But," Gabrielle protested.  
  
"No buts, Gabrielle. I don't want you or our baby harmed," Xena warned. "I love you. I'll see you soon." Xena hurried over to Gabrielle and kissed her softly. "Goodbye my love."  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Riding fast and furious, the warrior princess wasn't about to stop for anything or anybody. She didn't want to waste anytime getting to the centaurs. It would take about two or three days without sleep, but she knew she'd have to sleep sometime. She'd probably get there within four or five days. She just had to get to her son and her friend's son. She couldn't let them die. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.  
  
The sun was setting in the sky and the stars were becoming visible. Xena figured she could ride for about three more hours to cover more land. She could tell that Argo was getting tired by the snort in her whinnying.  
  
"Come on Argo. You can do it girl," Xena coaxed as they rode. She got the horse to go a bit faster.  
  
As the sky blackened and the stars shone brightly, the moon became overcast with rain clouds. The wind was blowing fiercely and was rather cold. Xena didn't want to spend too much time riding now because she didn't want to get sick.  
  
"Whoa girl," Xena soothed as she brought the horse to a halt. She dismounted and let the horse into a clearing that looked like it'd keep the rain out. Xena tied Argo's reins to a tree and she set out her bedroll. She started a fire and sat close to it. She missed having Gabrielle by her side. She missed the warmth that Gabrielle brought to the cold nights.  
  
Xena shivered and shook her longing thoughts away. If she thought about that all night, she'd never get any sleep. The warrior laid down in her bedroll and covered up warmly. She closed her eyes and listening to the leaves rattling on the three branches. She smiled momentarily and drifted off into sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Sitting up in bed, her hands on her stomach, staring into the fire, Gabrielle thought of Xena. She hoped that she'd be back soon. In a couple of weeks, the child would be born and she needed Xena there for that. She refused to give birth if Xena wasn't there. She knew the gods didn't care about that, but she could try to keep the kid in.  
  
She pulled the blanket up to her chest and she sighed softly. She listened to the wind screaming and the wolves howling. The day would be here soon and the queen wondered what Xena was doing. Was she sitting by a fire, freezing, trying to keep the cold away? Was she sleeping peacefully? Was she having a good time in a tavern somewhere? She didn't believe that last thought was true, but it was always a possibility.  
  
There was a tapping on the outside of Gabrielle's hut. She yawned and stood up. She walked over to the door and peered out. There were two very small amazon girls. One was a toddling child. Gabrielle smiled.  
  
"Hi girls," Gabrielle said with a warm, welcoming wave. The girls bowed before her and Gabrielle let them in. The oldest, probably about four winters old held the little one's hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We're scared. The wind is really loud tonight," the oldest spoke. "Will you tell us a story? You're a bard, queen Gabrielle." Gabrielle was touched and she hoped that her own child would ask her to read to them one day. Gabrielle sat down on her bed and motioned for the kids to sit up there with her. They crawled up onto the bed and Gabrielle pulled out a scroll and began to read about the adventure she and Xena had with Velasca.  
  
*~*  
  
Xena woke up abruptly in her sleep. She had had a nightmare that Gabrielle was being chased by wolves and she was killed. Xena had started to cry. She couldn't stand being away from her love.  
  
"Gabrielle," Xena said. "I miss you. Please be safe." She closed her eyes and listened to the fierce wind for a few minutes before calming down and going back into a fitful sleep.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
In the morning, Gabrielle woke up to an empty room. She'd forgotten about taking the children back to their hut. After remembering, Gabrielle stood and felt a little off balance. She looked down at her protruding belly. It had grown a little more since the day before. She patted it and felt the baby respond. The first kick. She smiled but realized that Xena wasn't there and she frowned.   
  
The bard fixed her hair and clothes and left her hut. She hated being alone in there. She was greeted by a bright, warm day. She saw the children playing excitedly in the fields. She saw the teenaged girls practicing with crossbows and she saw the older amazons gathered around Ephiny. Gabrielle headed over to them. She could hear them talking about warfare.  
  
"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked. They all turned to look upon their queen.  
  
"Queen Gabrielle," one amazon started. "We're about to wage war on the centaur hunters." Gabrielle realized what they were saying and decided against it.  
  
"No. We will let Xena do her job. She will return Xenan and Solan back to their village. They will be safe and Xena will return. She will be fine and so will the boys," Gabrielle promised.  
  
"Gabrielle," Ephiny started. "I think we should go join the centaurs, just in case Xena needs our help."  
  
"We will stay," Gabrielle started, but was interrupted by Ephiny.  
  
"Gabrielle," Ephiny repeated a bit harshly. A few of the younger amazons stopped what there were doing and gazed over at the gathering with looks of shock on their faces. "We should go. We won't fight. We will just be there for the centaurs and Xena." Gabrielle thought about it for a few minutes. She decided that it would be okay but she'd have to travel slowly.  
  
"Fine," Gabrielle said, feeling a little put down by Ephiny. "We'll go to the centaur village." With that, she walked back to her hut while the other amazons looked on.  
  
*~*  
  
Xena rode quickly this morning. Argo was freshly fed and rested. The sun was bright and the air was crisp and warm. Xena had to ride through a gigantic crack in the middle of a mountain, much like she did when she was with Hercules, Iolaus, and Salmoneus. She rode slowly through it, as to not cause an avalanche.  
  
The hoof beats echoed back and forth on the walls. Xena could feel the sounds reverberating off of her spine. The hairs on her neck stood on end. She looked around and up just in case she was about to be ambushed. Old habits died hard for the warrior princess.  
  
Xena began whistling as to calm a spooked Argo. The poor horse hated when it was too quiet. She would always get spooked and relied on Xena's humming, singing, or whistling to calm her down.  
  
After getting through, Xena took Argo into a fast trot again. The horse seemed relieved to be out of the silence. The fast riding made Xena a bit more alert and it gave her less time to worry about Gabrielle. She didn't want to be scared, but she couldn't help it. Gabrielle was pregnant and with the amazons. The amazons would take care of their queen, but Gabrielle was a curious one. What would happen if she got too curious and got hurt?  
  
*~*  
  
Ephiny helped Gabrielle pack up her things and she helped her saddle a good horse. She helped Gabrielle onto the horse and Gabrielle, Ephiny, and a few other older amazons left Amazon Land. The teenaged amazons were left in charge of the young ones and were left responsible for anything that happened while the older women were gone.  
  
"Do you really think we should be doing this?" Gabrielle asked Ephiny as they rode.   
  
"I'm positive," she replied. "Let's go." 


	5. Chapters 17-20

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Throughout the rest of the day, Xena rode and thought about nothing but getting her son and Xenan to safety. She was ready to do anything to protect those boys. She wasn't going to lose Solan. She'd given him up before and she wasn't going to let him die because of her mistake.  
  
The warrior thought about the night Solan was born and how he looked up at her before she gave him to the centaurs. She remembered this look in his beautiful little eyes that told her that everything was going to be okay somehow. Everything would work out and be okay. Xena sure hoped that was right. She didn't want all of her worries and love for her son to end up adding up to nothing.   
  
Xena started to think about what her new child would look like when it was born. She smiled when she thought of the child looking just like Gabrielle. She thought that would be such a wonderful thing. If the child looked like her, she wouldn't be disappointed either. The thoughts of her new baby brought her to thoughts of Gabrielle. She found herself smiling at the remembrance of their first night together. She remembered the way Gabrielle's skin felt against hers and the way Gabrielle's hair spilt over her face as she kissed her.   
  
The warrior felt cold chills creep up and down her spine again thinking of her partner. She couldn't wait until they could be together again. She wanted to hold Gabrielle in her arms and sing to her and talk to her. She wanted to be there when the baby was born so she could take the child in her arms and promise it that she'd always be there.  
  
The sound of crying made Xena stop Argo. The warrior princess looked around and saw nothing but heard the continued crying. She knew that sound very well. It was the sound of a newborn baby's first cries.   
  
Xena dismounted Argo and whispered in her ear to stay there and wait. The horse did as she was told and began to graze on some grass. Xena walked toward the crying and could hear the sobs of a young woman.   
  
"Hello?" Xena asked. "Hello?" Xena could hear a woman's gasps and she hurried into a field where the grass grew tall. She soon saw a dark-haired woman, covered in blood, holding a screaming, naked infant. The woman looked over at Xena and her face was so incredibly familiar. Xena's eyes went wide.  
  
"Lila?" she asked. Lila began to cry.  
  
"Xena," she whimpered. Xena hurried to her side.  
  
"What happened?" Xena asked as she saw large gashes in Lila's skin and a puncture wound in her chest. The girl was dying. There was no way to save her.   
  
"I was on my way home," she gasped out. "To my parents and my husband. I was ambushed." Tears surged down her face slowly. "My child, save my child." With that, she passed out, still breathing. Xena took the tiny girl in her arms. She held her close. What was Xena supposed to do? Take the child back to Gabrielle and tell her she had a niece but her sister was . . . Xena's thoughts trailed off and she looked over the baby girl to make sure the child was healthy. She was perfectly fine and her color was very good.   
  
"Lila?" Xena asked as she whistled for Argo. The girl didn't wake up. She was losing blood and quickly. There was no way to save her. Argo trotted up and Xena pulled out a warm brown blanket out of the saddlebags. She sliced off the lifeline to Lila and wrapped the infant in the blanket. "Lila?"  
  
"Gwendolyn," Lila said. Xena didn't know what to make of that. Lila was uttering soft words in her sleep. "Name her Gwendolyn." With that, the girl gave out her last breaths and passed on. Xena was in shock. The poor girl was so innocent and she shouldn't have died.  
  
The baby was still crying and Xena couldn't nurse the infant. She grimaced and put her up to her mother's breast. The infant suckled as Xena fixed the baby into Lila's arms. She stood for a moment and decided she should give Gabrielle's sister a proper burial and then avenge her death. It was obvious to Xena who killed her. There were tracks that were leading off the scene of the crime. They were human prints, but there was centaur hair in them. The centaur hunters were the killers.   
  
Xena's blood boiled hot and she wanted vengeance. She started to dig with sharp rocks and pointed sticks. It would be hours before she could get the hold deep and wide enough to bury the woman, but she didn't care. She needed to do this.  
  
*~*  
  
Gabrielle rode along and thought about a lot of things. She thought about protecting her child. She knew Xena could do that, but what about her? Gabrielle had never killed in her life and she didn't know if she could do it. Did she have it in her? If it was for love, she knew she could kill, but the pain afterwards would be so hard to bare.  
  
"Gabrielle," Ephiny said softly as they rode.  
  
"Hmm?" Gabrielle asked distantly.  
  
"When your child is born, are you going to stay as queen?" Ephiny asked. Gabrielle swallowed hard. She knew Ephiny would ask sooner or later.  
  
"I can't," Gabrielle replied. "I can't stay because I want to be with Xena and our child. I want the baby to see the world."  
  
"Well, did you convince yourself of that for Xena's sake, or is that really what you want?" With that said, Ephiny rode along in silence while Gabrielle pondered her friend's words.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
It was four hours later when the burial was finally finished. Baby Gwendolyn was asleep and Xena rode away from the grave with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to find her son and Xenan first.   
  
As Xena rode, the baby that was nestled in the crook of one arm made soft cooing noises in her sleep. Xena knew the baby would soon be hungry again. She hummed as she rode.   
  
She soon came to a tavern where she decided to get some milk for the small child. She thought it would be safer to sleep in a warm room for the night as well.   
  
The warrior dismounted the horse with the sleeping child. She went inside, threw down some dinars, put some milk into a wineskin and made her way up to a room for the night. She closed the door behind her and lit the candles. The room was in pretty good living condition, but it was rather dusty.   
  
Xena found a cradle in the corner of the room. She put the sleeping baby down and ripped up a couple of sheets. She pulled out a needle and thread out of her bag and began sewing the child a decent outfit. She decided to buy some cloth to make diapers before she left in the morning.   
  
The baby began to squirm and Xena quickly hurried her sewing so she could dress the baby. She looked over at the child who had thick, dark hair and blue eyes. She smiled thinking the child looked as if it could be her own. It was strange how much the baby didn't look like Gabrielle. The child was Gabrielle's niece, but had no family resemblance to her.  
  
The baby began crying and Xena tied off the last string she had sewn in. She quickly hurried to the child and unwrapped her from the blanket. She made a padding for the diaper and put the little white outfit on her. The infant still squalled and Xena rocked her back and forth. She put the wineskin to the baby's mouth and she began to suckle. Xena rocked back and forth with Gwendolyn and hummed a lullaby to her.  
  
*~*  
  
After riding all day and night, fast and hard, the amazons decided that they'd need to make camp. Gabrielle didn't know how close they were to Xena, but she had the feeling they were close. They had passed, just minutes before, a fresh grave that looked as if Xena had dug it. Gabrielle knew they were close to Xena.  
  
She smiled and rubbed her swollen belly. Her baby kicked in reply and Gabrielle chuckled.  
  
"You're growing stronger little one. But, you've still got a few weeks to go," the queen said. She smiled distantly and walked around for awhile, exercising her sore legs. She yawned and looked over at Ephiny. The amazon was sitting on a tree log, staring absent-mindedly into the fire. Gabrielle walked over to her leisurely and sat down. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm hanging in there," Ephiny replied sadly. "I hope my boy is okay."  
  
"I'm sure he is," Gabrielle promised. "I'm sure he is fine." An excited amazon then interrupted them.  
  
"Queen Gabrielle," she exclaimed as she hurried up to them. "I'm sorry, but, one of the girls said she heard Xena was in the next village!" Gabrielle's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm going," Gabrielle said.  
  
"We're coming with you," Ephiny declared.  
  
"No. I have to go see Xena by myself," Gabrielle demanded. With that, she helped herself onto the horse slowly and rode off. "I'll be back at sun up!" She called this as she rode away.  
  
*~*  
  
Xena was finally ready to go to bed. The baby had been fed and she'd fell asleep quickly. The tired warrior took her boots off and put her armor in a chair. She hurried into bed and pulled the covers up over her head. The only sounds she could hear were the occasional crashes and yelps from small bar fights.  
  
She couldn't get over the constant nagging at the back of her mind. What was she going to do about the baby? How was she going to tell Gabrielle that her sister was dead and she had a niece?  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Gabrielle slowed her horse into a steady trot when she reached the nearest village. She saw a few people wandering around outside, but mostly there were dark windows and a few occasional candles lighting the buildings.  
  
She figured that Xena would be in a tavern but she wondered why the warrior would be there? Wouldn't she just keep riding? Gabrielle shrugged and walked into the tavern that smelled a lot better than the one she had been at last with Xena. She walked up to the tavern keeper and looked around her while she did. Everyone was laughing and playing games, eating, and arguing. She figured Xena wouldn't be in this crowd.  
  
"Can I help you?" the man asked as he wiped out a wet cup. Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"I believe my friend is here. Xena, the warrior princess?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"Oh, yeah, they're upstairs, first room on the left, I believe," the man said. Gabrielle nodded and started to head toward the staircase. She stopped, frozen in her tracks. They? Did that man just say they? Xena was with someone? They'd been apart for a little over a day and Xena was already with someone? How could she? Maybe it wasn't what she thought, but what else could it be?  
  
Swallowing back anger and tears, Gabrielle started up the stairs, one shaky hand on the railing. She took slow, heavy steps and tried to get rid of her anger. Xena was in one of those rooms with someone. She didn't know if she should just walk in or knock. Well, Xena was hers; she had every right to barge in. But what if it wasn't what she thought? What if it was Joxer? Well, Gabrielle thought, Gabrielle was sure Xena'd never touch Joxer like that. But what if she actually did? Gabrielle shook those thoughts out of her head and walked along, trying not to think about it.  
  
The blonde woman reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of the fist door on the left. She closed her eyes for a moment before putting her hand on the knob and turning. It was locked! Gabrielle couldn't believe it! She started knocking furiously now, not caring if she woke up the whole tavern.  
  
"Xena!" she exclaimed. She heard frantic footsteps heading for the door. She heard the latch unlock and the finally opened. Gabrielle stood wide-eyed in front of a concerned Xena. She looked as if she'd just woken up.   
  
"Gabrielle?" she asked with a yawn. "What are you doing here?" She opened the door to invite Gabrielle in.  
  
"Are you sure you want me in there?" Gabrielle asked with astonishment. Xena nodded with annoyance. She tapped her foot and waited for her lover to enter the room. Gabrielle walked in hesitantly and looked around. Nobody was in there. She was flabbergasted! Maybe Xena hid the person somewhere in the room.  
  
"Xena, the tavern keeper," Gabrielle started, but Xena cut her off.  
  
"I don't know what to do about her Xena. I found her," Xena declared, thinking Gabrielle knew about the baby now. "I don't know if I should let her stay with us."  
  
"What!?" Gabrielle asked. "Are we talking about the same people?"  
  
"I don't think so," Xena asked with narrowed eyes. She strode across the room and into the corner. She picked up a silent bundle and carried it over to Gabrielle. The younger woman's eyes went wide.   
  
"Xena?" she asked. Without anything else said, Xena handed the child to Gabrielle and looked into her love's eyes.  
  
"She is your niece, Gabrielle. Her name is Gwendolyn," Xena explained.  
  
"My niece?" Gabrielle asked, feeling stupid for thinking Xena had been unfaithful. She was just happy this person was an infant. "Where's Lila?" She began to look around to see if her sister would pop out in surprise. Xena's face turned serious.   
  
"Gabrielle, give me the baby and sit down," Xena ordered. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes but did as she was told. She handed the child to the warrior and Xena put her down in the cradle. Gabrielle sat down on the edge of the bed and Xena sat down beside her.  
  
"What's going on? Where's my sister?" Gabrielle questioned. Xena took a deep breath and looked Gabrielle in the eyes, taking her hands in hers.   
  
"When I was heading toward the centaur village, I stopped Argo and I heard crying. It was a child's crying. I walked toward the sound and found Lila and the child. Lila was covered in blood and she was holding the newborn child. I hurried to them, Gabrielle, but Lila had been ambushed and she was losing too much blood. She died, Gabrielle," Xena concluded. Gabrielle's face scrunched up as a tear slid down her face. She brushed it away softly with a weak hand. Xena put her arms around her love and held her close.  
  
"Why did it have to be her?" Gabrielle asked in short breaths. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Xena said. "But I'll kill those centaur hunters. I'll avenge your sister and get Solan and Xenan back."  
  
"The centaur hunters?" Gabrielle asked angrily. Xena nodded.  
  
"It's okay," Xena said. "Everything will be okay."  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
After spending a night in her warrior's arms, Gabrielle remembered that the amazons were waiting for her. She got out of bed and moved across the floor slowly. She walked over to the child's cradle. The baby was awake and moving around. As soon as she saw Gabrielle, she started crying, knowing this was somebody who could feed her. Gabrielle smiled down at her niece.  
  
"Hello," she said as she nervously picked up the baby. "Hi Gwendolyn." The baby cried and cried. Gabrielle searched the room and found the wineskin. She sniffed it and sure enough, it was mild. She put it to the child's lips and the girl began to drink it. Gabrielle said down in a chair and began to rock the baby back and forth. She looked over at Xena and smiled at her sleeping beauty.  
  
Xena could feel eyes on her and she smiled, knowing Gabrielle was watching her. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly.  
  
"Morning," Gabrielle greeted with a half smile. Xena nodded.  
  
"Morning Gabrielle," she replied.   
  
"We better head out early," Gabrielle declared. "We have to reach the centaur village."  
  
"What do you mean, we?" Xena asked as she started to dress.  
  
"I mean, we as you, me, and the amazons," Gabrielle revealed. Xena shook her head.  
  
"No. I won't let you get involved," Xena said harshly.  
  
"I'm already involved. Those bastards killed my sister," Gabrielle replied as she stood slowly. She took the wineskin from the now sleeping baby and lifted the child so her head rested on Gabrielle's shoulder.  
  
"Gabrielle," Xena warned. "I don't want you getting hurt. We've been through this before."  
  
"I know, but I'm not a child, Xena," Gabrielle said. "I'm your lover, I'm carrying your child, and we're going to be together forever, no matter what."  
  
"I know that," Xena reminded. "But if anything happened to you or our child, I'd never forgive myself."  
  
"Well, then I'll just have to stay away from sword tips," Gabrielle said. "I'm going down for breakfast. You'd better hurry." With that, Gabrielle left the room with the child.   
  
Xena started after her lover with a look of surprise on her face. Gabrielle was taking charge. She was very good at it too. Xena just shook her head with a grin on her face. She then proceeded to dress and go down to meet Gabrielle for breakfast.  
  
*~*  
  
An hour later, Xena was buying diapers for the baby and Gabrielle was saddling Argo and the horse she'd gotten from the amazons. Gabrielle waited patiently by her horse with the child until Xena got back. The warrior helped Gabrielle onto the horse and handed her the child.   
  
In a few minutes, they were backtracking to find the amazons. Xena rode behind Gabrielle and Gabrielle rode and held onto her niece. Every once in awhile, she'd feel her unborn child kicking her. She'd pat her belly and tell her child to calm down. After a while, the child would stop kicking and Gabrielle knew it was sleeping.  
  
To Gabrielle, it was amazing being pregnant. She felt such a strong connection between herself and the child. She felt like she knew everything about the baby but she'd never seen it before and she didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. But, she did know that whatever the child was, it'd be special. 


	6. Chapters 21-24

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Riding hard and fast, the group headed closer and closer to the centaur village. Baby Gwendolyn slept most of the time and while they rode, Gabrielle would feed her an occasional wineskin of milk.   
  
Xena and Gabrielle rode side by side and gazed at each other every once in a while, wanting to be together but knowing that they couldn't be yet. But, they knew that in a few weeks, the child would be born and Gabrielle would be healing.  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle said as the ride slowed and it was now a quick trot.   
  
"Hmm?" Xena asked leisurely.  
  
"When we get to the centaur village, do you think that Solan and Xenan will be okay?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I'm sure they will be. They'll be in danger once all hell breaks loose. That's when we get there," Xena said calmly. "If they have harmed one hair on Solan's head, I will make them pay dearly.  
  
"I want vengeance. I want the one who killed my sister to die," Gabrielle said coldly. Xena was shocked at her partner's words. Gabrielle had never talked like that before.  
  
"Gabrielle, do you know what you're saying?" Xena asked. Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying. I want him to suffer like she did," the bard declared. "I don't want him to be able to live and laugh and continue to kill people ruthlessly like he did to my sister. I want Gwendolyn to know that her mother's killer was killed the way he should be."  
  
"Gabrielle," Xena said with a nervous tone. "Please don't talk like that. You're an innocent and I think you should stay that way. You've been the most wonderful part of my life and that's because you're so innocent and you care. I don't want you to change."  
  
"Xena, I'll stay away, but I want you to make sure that they one who killed my sister dies. Do you know which one he is?" Gabrielle asked. Xena shook her head. "Then kill them all," Gabrielle said casually. "But, if I see him, if I find out who he is, I won't hesitate to do it." For a moment, Xena flashed back to the time she was in Chin. She remembered the taste of blood, the thirst for it, and she knew Gabrielle was coming to the point where she wanted to taste blood. She couldn't let it happen.  
  
*~*  
  
It was nightfall when the group was just hours away from the camp. They all decided that they would wait a few hours and rest and head out, reaching the centaur village near sunup. They'd find Caliopus and figure out the best way to get the boys back.  
  
Xena set out her bedroll and Gabrielle did the same. The two women sat down next to each other and Gabrielle handed Gwendolyn to Xena.  
  
"Take her," she said. "My arms are tired." Xena nodded and took the infant into her arms. She smiled.  
  
"Hi there," she said softly. The baby gurgled and looked around for a moment before her eyes started to flutter shut.   
  
"Xena, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier," Gabrielle started. "I'm just so angry. My sister shouldn't have died. She shouldn't have been the one to die."  
  
"I know Gabrielle," Xena said. "You're grieving and I don't think you should let your grief out by losing your blood innocence. Keep that innocence and know that you were strong enough, in the worst situation, to keep yourself in control."  
  
"I'll try," Gabrielle said as she stared into the campfire. She lay down and placed her hands on her stomach. Xena bent down and kissed the bard's forehead. She sat back up and looked around at the other amazons. They were all quiet and they were all sharpening points into their staffs and sharpening their arrows for their crossbows.   
  
Xena looked back down at the innocent baby in her arms and she smiled. The child was so pure and Xena didn't want her to change. She wanted the child that Lila had given birth to, to have the life that her mother wanted her to have. She imagined that Lila would've wanted Gwendolyn to have a simple, pleasant life in Poteadia where she would be safe from the evils of the world.  
  
"What do you want, little one?" Xena asked as she rocked the baby back and forth. The baby cooed and snuggled up against Xena's breastplate. Xena kissed the top of the baby's soft head and she put her down on a warm blanket beside her. "Goodnight Gwendolyn."   
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
A few hours later, the horses were packed up and the women were heading toward the centaur village. Xena had made a small sling for Gwendolyn. The child was put into a brown fur sling that tied around Xena's and, at this time, Gabrielle's waist and came up around their shoulders. Xena and Gabrielle decided that it would be used when Gabrielle gave birth to their baby.  
  
Gwendolyn slept against Gabrielle's back and the warrior rode swiftly along with the other women. Torches were seen just miles ahead from the centaur warriors that were waiting for Xena.   
  
With a quick glance at her pregnant partner, Xena rode ahead, along with the amazons while Gabrielle stayed back a little. She would be hiding in the village, like Xena wanted her too. She didn't mind, but she didn't want Xena to continue treating her like a child. She wasn't about to stay put. She never did because she always became restless. She knew she'd get into the battle somehow and prove that she was tough. But, then again, she had the unborn baby and Gwendolyn to consider.  
  
Gabrielle dismounted her horse and walked into the hut that she recognized as Caliopus'. Gabrielle carried baby Gwendolyn into the hut and looked for a place to lay her down. The child was very heavy and Gabrielle's arms ached from holding her and her legs ached because of the extra weight.  
  
Luckily, there was an old cradle that was probably used for Solan when he was an infant. Gabrielle put the child down in it and she walked around the hut. Caliopus was most likely out with the rest of the centaurs, standing, waiting for Xena.   
  
Gabrielle sat down and tapped her fingers on a nearby table. She was so scared for her lover but she didn't know how to help. The child growing in side was kicking and Gabrielle didn't feel well at all.   
  
It was this moment, with her child kicking, that Gabrielle wondered about Gwendolyn. What would happen? Did Xena have any intention of keeping Gwendolyn with them? Did she want the child with them? Did she want the child to go to her grandparents?   
  
Gabrielle had no problem of letting her parents raise the baby, but she knew the baby needed more than her grandparents. She wanted the child to be a strong, independent woman when she grew up. She really thought the amazons would be a strong influence on her.  
  
Maybe Gwendolyn could be an amazon and grow up with values and friends. That would make Gabrielle very happy, but what about Xena? What would she want to happen with the black-haired, blue-eyed baby?  
  
Gabrielle stood for a moment and looked out of a window in the hut. Everything was clear and silent at the moment. She wondered how long it would last.  
  
*~*  
  
Xena and the amazons rode up about 500 paces behind the centaurs. They dismounted their horses and hunched over, nearly crawling over to the creatures. Ephiny stayed beside Xena as they traveled, but they didn't want to be spotted by any centaur hunters.  
  
Xena spotted Caliopus leaning against a tree trunk. He had an arrow sticking out of his hide. Xena grimaced at the grossly infected looking wound. The centaur was working on getting the arrow out and was fixing a poultice for it.  
  
Xena signaled for the other amazons to be careful about being spotted and they understood. They crawled lower as Xena and Ephiny hurried up behind Caliopus. Xena could sense that all hell was about to break loose, but before that happened, she needed to make sure Xenan and Solan were okay. Her heart nearly jumped into her throat as she came closer to the centaurs. She didn't know if what she would find over the boundaries would be good or bad.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Caliopus caught a glimpse of the warrior princess and his face brightened a little. He knew everything would be okay as long as Xena was there.  
  
"Xena," he said in a whisper. Xena motioned for him to be silent for a moment. She crawled up behind him and hid against a wide oak tree. Ephiny buddied up with another centaur, as did the other amazons.   
  
"Where are the boys?" Xena whispered. Caliopus motioned toward the mountains.   
  
"They're in cages, hanging over a mountain cliff. One cut of the ropes and they'll be gone," Caliopus explained nervously. Xena heaved a heavy sigh and peered out of the corner of her eye to catch a glimpse of the centaur hunters.  
  
The men were all pretty tall and they had long, grizzly beards and shaved heads. They looked as if they hadn't bathed in years and their clothes were stained with their own bodily excrements. Xena crinkled her nose and looked back at Caliopus.  
  
"Lovely bunch, aren't they?" he asked. Xena nodded.  
  
"Sure are. Now, here's the plan. They want me, right?" Xena asked. "Well, I'll pop in, unannounced and then while I have them distracted, I want you to head for Solan and Xenan. All of the amazons and the centaurs ride toward them, the easiest route you know and I'll be there once I wipe the floor with these scumbags." Caliopus nodded and the word spread quickly. The amazons and centaurs prepared to run and Xena prepared for battle. She unsheathed her sword silently and pulled her chakram from her beltloop.  
  
"Yiyiyiyiyiyiyiy!" Came the infamous battle cry.   
  
The centaur hunters stood with a growl and pulled their swords and looked around for anything else they could use to kill the warrior princess.   
  
Xena gave the signal and a whole army of amazons and centaurs slowly crept toward the mountains as Xena ran, jumped through the air and flipped, putting on a spectacular performance. She landed just feet away from the horrid men. A sneer crept upon her lips and she spoke.  
  
"You want me? Come and get me."  
  
*~*  
  
Gabrielle had heard Xena's battle cry and she knew that the battle had begun. She looked over at the sleeping baby and she looked out the window. She could hear men screaming and yelling. She knew that Xena was kicking ass. But, she wondered if Xena had yet killed the man who had killed Lila? It was most likely the leader of the group and he probably wouldn't appear until the very end of the battle.   
  
"I'm sorry Gwendolyn," Gabrielle said as she kissed the baby's hand. "I'll be back for you. I promise." With that, Gabrielle grabbed her staff and left the hut.  
  
The bard walked around to all of the huts, searching for a weapon that could kill a man in an instant, but it seemed that they had all been taken for this day. Gabrielle continued to search and she finally found a broken crossbow that needed repair. She examined it and from her experience with Xena, she knew it could be mended with a piece of string. She searched for some thin wiry string and found some in the fabric of the tetherball that the centaur boys kicked around.  
  
Gabrielle repaired the crossbow and gathered some arrows. She then headed out toward the sound of the fight. She told herself that everything was going to be okay. If she got the chance, she was going to kill the one who killed her sister. She just had to figure out which one he was.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Gabrielle hid herself on a high hill, behind some bushes. She could see everything from up there. She could see Xena fighting the men and she saw the centaurs and amazons heading for the mountain. She could even see two small cages atop a mountain cliff. That was most likely where Xenan and Solan where.   
  
Gabrielle surveyed the land and looked for any sign of the leader. All of the men looked the same and Gabrielle didn't want to kill if she wasn't killing the murderer. She looked around again and spotted one man standing behind the battle. He was much bigger than the rest and his muscles were bulging. He had a club in one hand and an axe in another. Gabrielle's eyes went big. It had to be him. She knew it. She could just feel it and at that moment, a breeze blew over her, as if it were a message from her sister.  
  
"I will avenge you, Lila," Gabrielle swore. She crouched down and waited.  
  
*~*  
  
Xena was slaughtering the men left to right. There was probably a pile of bodies behind her ten feet high. She looked around as she stuck a sword into one man's belly. There was a sea of bloody bodies all around her. But more men were still relentless to kill her.  
  
Xena noticed a few of the men looking in the direction of the mountain. She knew they had seen the centaurs and the amazons. They were forming quite a commotion over there as they raised their bows and arrows.   
  
With a free moment, Xena flung her chakram in their general direction, wiping out two of the three men. The chakram bounced off a nearby tree and went back, killing the last one.   
  
At last, Xena stood up to one last man. He was large and buff. From the look of him, he was the leader and he was the reason Lila was dead now. She looked at his feet. They were huge and very well could've made those footprints near the scene of the attack.   
  
"Xena!" he yelled. Xena smirked at him and wiped the warm blood off of her sword. She caught her chakram in mid air and put the bloodied weapon on her belt loop again. Out of the corner of her eye, Xena could see a figure perched on a hill. With a quick glance, she could see it was Gabrielle. Her eyes widened when she saw that Gabrielle had a weapon in her hands.  
  
The man lunged forward and kicked Xena to the ground. She was dazed for a moment but got to her feet.  
  
"You murderer," she scowled.  
  
"There's still more of us," he bellowed. "They're waiting for my signal to cut those ropes. Then your precious boy will be gone forever."  
  
"Well, what you don't know is that I've got a whole army heading for that mountain to ambush the rest of your men. The man thought she was bluffing but decided to give the signal anyway. As he started, Xena kicked him back, interrupting his signal. "Oh no you don't."  
  
"Raaaaaah!" the man screamed as he lunged for Xena again. She met him with a hard kick to the groin and a strong punch in the nose. He stumbled back and nearly fell, but he found his balance and headed for Xena again.  
  
*~*  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed with a piercing shriek. With that, she raised her crossbow and waited for a good shot. She wanted to get him through the heart. But, there was a problem. There was a chance that she could hit Xena. She didn't want to risk that, but she realized a moment later that she wouldn't have to kill him.   
  
The man slumped to the ground and Xena pierced his heart with her sword. She looked up at Gabrielle and nodded. Gabrielle immediately started crying because she knew her sister's death was avenged.   
  
Xena began running toward the hill for Gabrielle and she met her at the foot. Gabrielle had hurried down as quickly as she could in her condition. Xena pulled the crying woman to her and kissed her firmly on the mouth.  
  
"It's over," Xena promised. Gabrielle shook her head.  
  
"Go get your son," she ordered. "He needs you," Xena nodded and ran off for the mountains. Gabrielle threw down the unused crossbow and retreated back to the village. Her blood innocence wasn't lost on this day, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it forever. 


	7. Chapters 25-28

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Running through the tall grass and the mud, Xena felt closer and closer to her son. She could hear the sounds of a small battle up ahead and she hoped to the gods that everything was going okay.   
  
As she neared the mountain cliff, she could see her son's figure in once cage and Xenan's in the other. The centaur boy's legs were dangling out the bottom of the cage and he was gripping the sidebars for dear life.   
  
Xena saw a few men fall over the mountain side and hoped that she could get to Solan and Xenan safely now. She hurried to the foot of the mountain, where a lot of the amazons were climbing, and she began to climb as well. She saw Ephiny at the lead of everyone else.   
  
"Ephiny!" she exclaimed. Ephiny glanced at her and nodded. Xena climbed quickly and pulled herself up onto the next mountain level. A few other amazons did the same and they headed for the cages.   
  
Solan and Xenan both heard people coming toward them and the looked over. Solan saw Xena and Xenan saw Ephiny.  
  
"Xena!" Solan exclaimed.   
  
"Mother!" Xenan exclaimed.   
  
"It's okay sweetheart," Xena said to Solan with tears in her eyes. "It's okay now." Xena hurried over to the ropes that were tied to the cages and to levers that were stuck inside mountain rock. She grabbed onto one rope and Ephiny grabbed onto another. The other amazons helped with their strength to pull the cages up and onto the mountain ledge. Xena knew a key wouldn't be present, so she took her sword and broke the locks to both cages.  
  
"You saved us!" Solan cried as he latched onto Xena. Xena smiled and kissed the top of her son's head.   
  
"I've got you now. You're safe," Xena swore. She realized that with all of the commotion lately, Solan still didn't know that Xena was his mother. She didn't feel that he should know now. She just got him back to safety. She didn't want him to hate her again.  
  
"Let's get you boys home," Ephiny said aloud. With that, everyone headed down the mountainside and toward the centaur village.  
  
*~*  
  
Gabrielle sat in beside the cradle in Caliopus' hut. She didn't hear anything coming from outside. She knew that either the boys were safe and Xena had won, or the boys were . . . No, Gabrielle didn't want to think about that. She picked up Gwendolyn and took her outside where she saw a huge gathering of amazons and centaurs heading toward the village. She saw Xena and Solan, side by side, and Ephiny and Xenan, side by side. She breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
The baby kicked inside of Gabrielle and she laughed and cried tears of joy. She put her hand on her belly and rocked Gwendolyn with her free arm.   
  
"She won," Gabrielle whispered. "She won."  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
It was late night when a large celebration was held to honor the safe retrieval of Solan and Xenan and to celebrate the impending birth of Xena and Gabrielle's child.   
  
Xena and Gabrielle were planning on leaving the next morning and Gabrielle continued to urge Xena to tell Solan that she was his mother. The warrior just didn't think it seemed right, plus there was the fact that Caliopus would be broken-hearted.  
  
Sitting by a huge bonfire, Gabrielle cradled Gwendolyn in her arms and looked at Xena.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked. "Should Gwendolyn stay with us or should we leave her with my parents or the amazons?"   
  
"I don't know," Xena confessed. "I just think she should have the best chance at life and she should be able to protect herself."  
  
"She'd be safe with us," Gabrielle said. Xena nodded.   
  
"I know, but we'll have a new baby soon, and how are we going to be sure that both children will be safe at the same time?"  
  
"I don't know," Gabrielle said. "Maybe we should leave her with my parents."  
  
"We could," Xena said. "You choose."  
  
"Me?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Yes. She's your niece. You choose what's best for her. I trust you Gabrielle," Xena said. "It'll be fine, whatever you choose." Xena started to stand buy Gabrielle stopped her.  
  
"Xena, are you going to tell him?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"Gabrielle, I don't think I can do that," Xena replied. "It's just not the way things are supposed to be."  
  
"How do you know that?" Gabrielle asked. "What happens when one day Caliopus dies and Solan is left alone?"  
  
"Gabrielle, he has so many people here who love him," Xena said.  
  
"And you are his mother," Gabrielle replied. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "I think you should talk to him."  
  
"I'm going to talk to him. I'm just not going to tell him I'm his mother," Xena replied. "That's final, Gabrielle. Now, you should go get some sleep. Do it for me and for our baby, okay?" Gabrielle nodded and Xena kissed her good night. The warrior princess then stood up and went to find her son.  
  
Gabrielle walked back to an empty hut where Caliopus had put Solan's old cradle for Gwendolyn. The child was squirming now, so Gabrielle changed her little diaper and gave her a bit of milk. She then put her down to sleep and went to bed herself.  
  
*~*  
  
Xena walked along the lake behind the centaur village. She remembered the last time she was there. She had that painful talk with Solan where she had to leave him. To Xena's surprise, the boy was sitting on the same log where she had talked to him last.  
  
"Solan?" Xena asked as she walked over to him. He looked over and scooted down so Xena could sit.  
  
"Hi Xena," he said tiredly.  
  
"Why are you all the way out here?" Xena asked.  
  
"I'm thinking," he said. "You?"  
  
"I'm thinking too," Xena said as she sat down. "See, Gabrielle is urging me to tell somebody something that I don't think it's my place to tell. But, she's persistent."  
  
"Well, I've just been thinking about everything. I don't understand why Caliopus wants me to stay here all of my life," Solan said.  
  
"He loves you and he wants to protect you," Xena said softly.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to explore the world like you and Gabrielle do. I want to travel with you," Solan replied.  
  
"Yeah," Xena said. "But, it'd be much safer if you were to stay here."  
  
"Xena, did you know my mother?" Solan suddenly asked. Surprised by the question, Xena didn't know what to say.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you knew my father. You must've known my mother too," he said.   
  
"I, uh," Xena started nervously. "I did know your mother. I think I understand her better now than I did then. But, she loved you and she still does."  
  
"I hope so," Solan said. He slumped over and propped his chin on his fist.   
  
"I know so," Xena said.  
  
"Xena, why do you always come back? I mean, isn't it too painful to see their graves?" Solan asked.  
  
"I come back to see you," Xena said. She suddenly realized she might have gone too far. She clears her throat. "Plus, I come to pay my respects."  
  
"I'm glad you do," Solan said. "I just wish my uncle knew how much you cared."  
  
"He does. He's just afraid," Xena said, stopping herself immediately.  
  
"Afraid of what? My uncle isn't afraid of anything."  
  
"Well, he's afraid of losing you," Xena replied. She looked at the moon in the sky. "Hey, it's getting late. We better get back to the village." Solan nodded and he and Xena stood together. They walked back to the village together, a pain in Xena's heart, yearning to tell her son how much she loved him and missed him.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
Xena walked into the hut that Gabrielle slept in. She smiled when she saw her love sleeping peacefully. She walked over to the cradle where Gwendolyn slept. It was amazing how beautiful that child was. But, it was Gabrielle's niece, so it was destined to be beautiful.   
  
Xena walked over to the bed and removed her armor and boots. She lay down and started at the bulging belly of her partner. It was hard to believe that in just a couple of weeks, the child inside of Gabrielle would be born and be a living person. Xena placed her hands softly on Gabrielle's belly and felt the child moving inside of her. It seemed it was doing flips and somersaults.   
  
"Just like mom," Xena said softly. She kissed the belly and leaned back on her side of the bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep within minutes.  
  
*~*  
  
In the morning, Xena saddled up Argo and helped Gabrielle pack up. They were leaving without the amazons and they were going to go away to a quiet place until after the birth of the baby.   
  
Xena was now sitting on the steps of a hut beside Gabrielle. The warrior was holding Gwendolyn in her arms.  
  
"So, is this goodbye to Gwendolyn, Gabrielle?" Xena asked. She stared at her blonde companion. Gabrielle closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at her baby niece.  
  
"I want her to be safe and I want her protected the best she can be. I want her to grow up with knowledge and skills and I want her to be just like Lila would want her to be. Now, I know Lila wouldn't want he to be a warrior, but being with the amazons, she'd train for years and she'd become an excellent warrior," Gabrielle explained. "But, the thing is, if Gwendolyn is hurt or she dies, I'd never forgive myself for sending her to them."  
  
"Gabrielle, she has your blood in her. She'll be safe," Xena replied.  
  
"It's going to be hard to let her go," Gabrielle continued. "But it would be in her best interest if she didn't stay with us. Our lives are full of danger and violence. I know we could protect our child, but protecting two children is a different story."  
  
"So, she's going to the amazons?" Gabrielle nodded and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I want her to be coronated as an Amazon Warrior Princess and I want her to grow up to be a strong, noble woman. The best way for her to do that is to stay with the amazons. I talked to Ephiny about this after the battle, and she said she'd be proud to raise her as her own daughter." Xena nodded and kissed Gabrielle's forehead.  
  
"That's very brave of you Gabrielle," she said. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Gwendolyn cooed and yawned. Xena smiled. She kissed the child gently and handed her to Gabrielle.  
  
"Will we go to her coronation?" Xena asked. Gabrielle shook her head.  
  
"It would be too hard. But, I want to come back and visit her every chance I get," she replied. Xena nodded.  
  
"We will," Xena promised. "Every chance we get." The two stood together and walked over to Ephiny, who was talking to her son. Gabrielle smiled and handed the child to Ephiny.   
  
"Meet your new daughter, Gwendolyn," she said with a smile. "She will be the new Amazon Warrior Princess."  
  
"And what of your child?" Ephiny asked. Gabrielle looked at Xena and they both smiled.  
  
"If it's a girl, she'll be a warrior princess and if it's a boy, he'll be a warrior prince," Gabrielle declared. "She or he'll take both of his or her mothers' places one day and will make a great impact on the world." Ephiny smiled and cradled Gwendolyn in her arms.  
  
*~*  
  
An hour later, Xena and Gabrielle were riding atop Argo and Xena was silent. She hadn't said goodbye to Solan because she knew it'd be easier to leave while he wasn't around because then he wouldn't have to see her cry. She cried awhile after leaving, but she was calm now and she and Gabrielle were riding on in silence. Gabrielle had her arms around her lover's waist and she felt that things were back to the way they were before the past few days.  
  
"So," Gabrielle said, breaking the silence. "Our child will be a warrior anyway."  
  
"Well, the title will be warrior prince or princess, but we can give him or her the choice. We will let our child decide and that will be the end of that," Xena replied.   
  
"No, I think it'll be the beginning," Gabrielle chuckled as she nuzzled Xena's neck. Xena moaned gently and chuckled along.  
  
"Where to now?" Xena asked.  
  
"Let's just find a good place to wait for the birth of our child," Gabrielle replied.  
  
"I know the perfect place," Xena said. She guided Argo to the west and the small company was once again searching for a safe haven.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
Nearly three weeks later, on a warm sunny day, came the groan of the bard that told Xena that the child was going to be born.   
  
Xena and Gabrielle had stopped in a very safe place, a very secluded area, deep in a forest meadow. Nobody ever came threw there and the sun shone brightly on a small pond in the center. It was the safest, quietest place Xena knew about.   
  
Xena helped Gabrielle, who was drying off and getting dressed from a relaxing swim in the pond, sit down in a shady spot, against a tall pine tree. Xena knew her child was going to be born, but not soon. Like Aphrodite said, it was sure to be a long labor, considering it was Gabrielle's first birth.   
  
The bard wasn't opened very far at all, just a finger wide. Xena covered her in a warm blanket, although Gabrielle insisted that she was already warm enough. Xena sat out two blankets and a clean dagger to cut the lifeline with. She put the things aside and sat beside Gabrielle and talked to her for hours. Gabrielle seemed to appreciate it, but she seemed a bit annoyed when contractions hit.   
  
A few times out of the day, Gabrielle asked Xena to sing to her, to hold her, to tell her stories. It usually helped, but the poor woman was just in too much pain. Xena used pressure points a few times that helped ease away the pain, but it still hurt when a contraction ripped through her.  
  
A few times, Xena had to leave for a while to gather more firewood for the fire she had made. She'd keep a pan of warm water nearby and a cloth for when the child would be born. She'd be able to cleanse and warm it.   
  
Helping Gabrielle through labor took Xena back to the time she gave birth to Solan and it sent chills down her spine. The pain that had racked her body for hours on end made her heart pound so hard in her chest that she could feel it's pulse in her ears.  
  
A groan from Gabrielle's lips made Xena come back to reality. She looked over the bard worriedly. She kissed the palm of her hand and smiled.  
  
"It's going to be okay, I promise," she soothed, brushing a long strand of the younger woman's hair behind her ear. She smiled and looked around.  
  
"How much longer?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"I'd say quite a few hours. Maybe not until tomorrow," Xena pointed out. Gabrielle groaned.  
  
"I just want it to be over with," she whined.   
  
"I know," Xena said. "I know. But, just think, after all of this pain, we'll have ourselves a beautiful child."  
  
"I know, Xena, but it hurts so bad," Gabrielle cried. A tear ran down her cheek. Xena pressed on a soft spot on Gabrielle thigh and the bard was somewhat relieved.   
  
"I think you'll be able to sleep now," Xena said. Gabrielle nodded and closed her eyes. Xena gave her lover's hand a firm squeeze before laying back to have a short nap.  
  
*~*  
  
A few hours later, Xena woke to a familiar laugh. She opened one eye and then the other. She sat up and saw the goddess of love sitting beside Gabrielle, chatting away. She looked at Gabrielle and was surprised that she was laughing and smiling.  
  
"What's going on?" Xena asked with a yawn.  
  
"Hi Xena," Aphrodite replied. "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah," Xena said. "What's going on?"  
  
"I came to pay you two a visit. I wanted to see how everything is,"  
  
"We're fine," Xena said. "Obviously Gabrielle is doing okay."  
  
"I feel great," Gabrielle said. "The contractions have stopped and I feel like dancing. Although I don't want to get up."   
  
"They've stopped?" Xena asked. She quickly put her hands on Gabrielle's tummy and felt around. The baby seemed to be moving okay, but Xena didn't like the fact that the contractions had stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked with a look of fear on her face.   
  
"I don't know," Xena said. "The baby seems okay, but the contractions shouldn't have stopped."  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle said with wide eyes. "Please, make everything okay."  
  
"It's going to be okay Gabrielle. Just as long as your waters haven't broken yet, you should be okay," Xena declared. Gabrielle relaxed a bit and the goddess of love looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Well, I've got to go for now. I'll be back when the little one is born. Ta Ta!" the goddess exclaimed. With a snap of her fingers, the goddess vanished into thin air.  
  
Xena returned her attention to Gabrielle. The woman was smiling and singing and Xena was just a little freaked out by the whole thing. She just smiled and laid back.  
  
"If you feel anything, Gabrielle, wake me up, okay? You try to get some sleep now," Xena ordered. Gabrielle nodded and the two tried to sleep once again. 


	8. Chapters 29-32

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
It was hours later when Xena woke. It was night and the stars were out. The wind was calm and the breeze was unusually warm. Xena looked over at Gabrielle who was sleeping fitfully. She was probably having a bad dream.   
  
Xena crawled over to the bard and lifted up her blanket and dress. She checked Gabrielle's opening and saw that she was nearly there. Gabrielle would be giving birth within an hour or so.   
  
Xena sat back and looked up at the stars. She smiled and remembered when Solan was born. He had the softest brown hair and the most beautiful little eyes, his father's eyes. Xena sighed and thought of Borias.  
  
"Oh, Borias," she started. "If you could only see your son now. You'd be so proud. He's wonderful. I'm going to be a mother again soon, with Gabrielle. We'll be mothers to the same child and we are so happy. I hope that you're looking over us. I want you to know how happy I am. It's because of you that I had our son and it's because of our son that I knew I had something good inside of me. In a round about way, you're the whole reason I have Gabrielle today. Thank you, Borias, for trying to help me."  
  
Xena stopped and stood slowly. She was about to be a mother again. Her first child didn't even know he was her son and Xena knew she could never tell him. Would she be a good mother to this child? The only experience with a baby she'd actually had was the short time that Gwendolyn was with her.   
  
"Mmm," came the soft moan from a waking Gabrielle. Xena hurried to her side and sat down next to her. She held the younger woman's hand. "Xena?"  
  
"I'm here, Gabrielle," Xena spoke. "It's almost time. You sleep now and the pain will be a little easier when you give birth."  
  
"Yeah right," Gabrielle said with a hint of sarcasm. Xena just smiled sheepishly and kissed her love's hand. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gabrielle's lips, tracing the luscious, kissable lips with her tongue. She pulled away and smiled at Gabrielle. "Don't torture me like that."  
  
"There's more where that came from, after you heal," Xena promised. She winked and Gabrielle laughed. Her upturned lips turned downward as a contraction pushed through her. She cringed and arched her back a moment. She banged her fists furiously on the ground.  
  
"I hate this!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know it's not a walk in the park, but it'll be over before you know it," Xena offered. Gabrielle scowled and looked at her belly.  
  
"Come out soon little one. That's an order from mommy number one," Gabrielle demanded.  
  
"I'm mommy number two?" Xena asked with a smile. Gabrielle chuckled softly.   
  
"Well, do you want to give birth? I'd gladly take the last month back and let you have it," Gabrielle said with a smile.   
  
"Nah, that's okay," Xena said. "I decline. I'm happy with mommy number two." Gabrielle moaned loudly as another contraction hit. Xena checked her again and her eyes were wide with happiness. "It's time to push."  
  
"By the Gods," Gabrielle groaned. Xena helped her into a sitting/squatting position against a tree and got the blankets ready, the clean dagger, and the warm water. She spread Gabrielle's legs and sat comfortably on the ground. Gabrielle grabbed clumps of grass with her fists as more pain came through her body.   
  
Xena pressed Gabrielle's thighs and a small spot on her stomach to make the pain a little less painful during the birth. Gabrielle arched her back again and Xena looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Gabrielle, I want you to look into my eyes, the whole time. Look at me. Focus on me, and you'll be fine," Xena promised. "Just relax your back and push." Gabrielle nodded and pushed her very first push. She looked at Xena with tears in her eyes and pulled clumps of grass out of the ground. "Good girl."  
  
"It hurts so much!" Gabrielle yelled. "How the hell did you ever go through this?"  
  
"I know," Xena said. "Don't talk. Just push." Gabrielle did as Xena commanded and pushed harder. The feeling was so painful that Gabrielle could hardly bear it. She let out a yelp and a scream of anguish. She grabbed onto Xena's shoulders and squeezed tightly.   
  
The warrior let her love take out her pain on her because she knew what she was going through. Xena looked down and saw her child's head beginning to crown. She smiled and looked at Gabrielle.  
  
"I can see the head," she said. Gabrielle couldn't smile, although she wanted to. She cried in pain as the child's head began to move out of her. "Come on. Push!"  
  
"I'm trying, dammit!" Gabrielle exclaimed huffily. She continued to bear down on Xena's shoulders. The child began to slide out and its head was finally present. It had blonde hair and the eyes weren't open yet, but Xena wondered if they were green or blue. She smiled as the child began to come out a bit more.   
  
Soon, Xena held her child in her arms and cried. Gabrielle stared, awestruck at her new baby. Together, they looked to find out what they'd been dying to know together. And together, they said aloud:  
  
"It's a little girl!"  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
Loud cries came from the baby girl as Xena cut the child's lifeline to Gabrielle. She immediately looked at the baby's eyes who were so beautifully blue that she felt as if she were looking into her own eyes.   
  
"She has my eyes," Xena said softly as she handed the baby to Gabrielle. Gabrielle was crying along with her partner and her daughter.  
  
"She has my hair," Gabrielle chuckled. Xena smiled. "She's so beautiful."  
  
"I love you, Gabrielle," Xena whispered.  
  
"I love you," Gabrielle said. They two shared a soft, tender kiss as their daughter continued to cry.   
  
"I'd better get her cleaned up. She's going to want to be warm," Xena declared as she took the baby back into her arms. She smiled as she took the child to the warm bucket of water. She held her in one arm as she took a cloth and dipped it in the water, rung it out, and started to wipe the baby's skin softly and thoroughly.   
  
The child didn't like it much, but she was much cleaner afterward. Xena put a small cloth diaper on her and a cute little dress that she and Gabrielle had found at a marketplace. It was white and it had pretty frill at the skirt. Now, they didn't know if the child would be a girl or not, but they'd bought a little boy's outfit as well. But they wouldn't need it now. They had their daughter and they were thrilled.  
  
After dressing the baby, Xena wrapped her in a brown blanket. She carried her over to Gabrielle and handed her over. The child was obviously hungry and Gabrielle wasn't sure what to do. Xena demonstrated how to feed the child and Gabrielle understood. She put the child to her breast properly and she began to nurse.   
  
Xena cleaned Gabrielle up and put in a few small stitches where she'd torn during the birth. It wasn't bad, but she'd be sore for quite awhile. That meant that they couldn't be intimate for some time. But, Xena already knew that, having given birth to a son before. But, she had given in to the temptation only a week after his birth. She had had to get over Borias, so she decided that the only way to do that was to find a new lover, which she had. But a few jealous men in Xena's army later killed him.  
  
"Xena?" Gabrielle asked as their daughter suckled. "What should we name her?"  
  
"I don't know," Xena said with a half smile. "I've been thinking about that and I don't exactly know what a fitting name for the little warrior princess should be.   
  
"Warrior princess," Gabrielle said with a smile. "I know she's not an amazon princess, but I'd like her to be an amazon princess, you know? I mean, she's just as much my family as Gwendolyn is. But, I know that our baby would probably be better off if she wasn't. I mean, she'd have so many responsibilities and . . ."  
  
"Gabrielle," Xena started. "You're rambling. Let's let her figure out what she wasn't to do when she's old enough to make those decisions." Gabrielle nodded. "Now, we need to focus on a name."  
  
"A name," Gabrielle spoke as she looked down at her blonde-haired, blue-eyed baby girl. She smiled.   
  
"Any ideas?" Xena asked.  
  
"Not one," Gabrielle replied. "You?" Xena shook her head. They both started laughing.   
  
"Funny," Xena said. "You'd think we'd have a whole list now. I mean, when we first found out, we thought about names, but now, it's like, no name is good enough for her. She's just so perfect."  
  
"Yeah," Gabrielle said with a smile. "Perfect and nameless."  
  
"Well, let's start thinking," Xena replied. Gabrielle nodded. She noticed that the child wasn't suckling anymore. She gently pried the baby's lips away from her breast and laced up her top. She handed the child to Xena and they began the naming process.  
  
Chapter Thirty-One  
  
"Gail?" Xena asked as she looked at Gabrielle. Gabrielle nodded. Xena crinkled her nose and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "How about Crystal?"  
  
"Crystal is nice," Gabrielle said. "I also like Raine, Samia, and Hope."  
  
"Hope is nice," Xena said, "But it sounds like a name that is used too much. I know I've heard it before." Gabrielle nodded. "How about Dawn or Rose?"  
  
"I don't know," Gabrielle replied. "I like both of those, but they're just not appealing to me right now."  
  
"Okay," Xena said, searching for more names. "How about . . . Anya?"  
  
"Pretty," Gabrielle said. "But I don't think it fits our daughter." Xena shrugged. "Suddenly a name popped into her head that she used to love as a child. She smiled and looked at her daughter and at Gabrielle.  
  
"Grace," she said. Gabrielle looked at Xena and smiled.   
  
"I like that," she said softly. "But, does it really go with the title Warrior Princess?" Xena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Xandra, Gabriella, Chastity, Clairese, Shana, Camille, Willow, Xenia," Xena spouted out. "Any of those?" Gabrielle just shrugged. Xena cradled the baby in her arms and frowned.  
  
"Well, we're getting nowhere," she declared. "I don't know what we should name her, Xena."  
  
"How about Caitlyn?" Xena blurted out. "Or Chloe?"  
  
"Those are beautiful!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "One of those would be perfect."  
  
"Which one? Caitlyn Warrior Princess or Chloe Warrior Princess?" Xena chuckled. Gabrielle giggled.  
  
"I really like Chloe," she said softly.  
  
"Me too," Xena said.  
  
"Chloe it is?" Gabrielle asked. Xena nodded.  
  
"Chloe it is," she declared, kissing Gabrielle gently. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled. "Welcome to the world Chloe."  
  
*~*  
  
After a few hours of sitting up, staring at their daughter, Xena and Gabrielle finally fell asleep at dawn. The baby had cried a little but had went back to sleep when she realized she was in the arms of her mothers.   
  
Xena let Gabrielle lay in her arms as they slept and they kept their daughter right beside them, well protected. She slept with her little thumb inside of her mouth and she was happy all night.  
  
Xena didn't sleep much. She kept waking up to make sure the baby was okay. She just had to stare at her for a few minutes to believe she was actually there. The birth of this child was a truly one of a kind thing and she knew that not every couple out there in the world would be lucky like she and Gabrielle were.  
  
Dreams filled Xena's sleep, when she did sleep, that night. She kept seeing the future with her lover and her daughter. She'd see Chloe growing happier and bigger every day. She could practically feel the years rush by as if they were seconds. Xena didn't want the baby to grow up so fast. She cherished the time she had already spent and would spend in the future with her daughter. She didn't want these first couple of years to go by so quickly.   
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
It was noon that next morning when Gabrielle woke up. She woke to see Xena walking around, holding Chloe in her arms. She was singing and smiling and she looked incredibly happy. Gabrielle watched her warrior for the longest time and smiled while doing so. She couldn't believe how incredibly wonderful her life had turned out to be.   
  
"Xena?" Gabrielle asked. The warrior looked over at her bard and smiled.  
  
"Yes my love?" she asked.  
  
"Thank you," Gabrielle declared. "For every little thing, every big thing you've ever given me. You've made my life the best it can be."  
  
"But you're wrong," Xena objected. "It's only going to get better. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to give you and our baby a safe life." Gabrielle smiled. Xena carried Chloe over where Gabrielle was laying. She sat down beside her and kissed her softly.  
  
"You guys look so sweet together!" Aphrodite said as she appeared before the family.   
  
"Hi Aphrodite," Gabrielle greeted the goddess.  
  
"Hey! Oh, there's that little one!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "It seems like just yesterday I gave her to you guys!"  
  
"Well, you're close," Xena said with a smile. "She's perfect Aphrodite, thank you so much,"  
  
"She's going to be a beautiful one," Aphrodite continued. "She already is. But she's going to look like her mothers and her life will be wonderful."  
  
"I hope you're right," Gabrielle said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, it's already been decided. She will do great things in her life."  
  
*~*  
  
A while later, Xena took Chloe away so Gabrielle could rest and heal a little. The warrior took the infant for a long walk. She knew the baby would be hungry soon, and she'd have to get her back to Gabrielle, but things would be fine for now.  
  
Xena looked at her daughter as she looked over the land from atop a hill. She smiled as she watched the children down in a valley playing.   
  
"That'll be you one day, playing with your brother down in a little valley," Xena promised. "You'll love Solan. He'll be the most wonderful big brother to you, even if he doesn't know you're his sister." The baby cooed and Xena grinned. "You're the most perfect being I've ever seen. I never want to see you sad, okay? I want you to have a happy life and I want you to have as much love as Gabrielle and I have."  
  
The wind blew softly and Xena took it as a sign from the gods. She'd never really believed in signs until she and Gabrielle were blessed with Chloe. She was glad that most of the gods were on their side and Chloe was a gift from one of them. She looked back down at the bundle in her arms. She kissed her forehead softly and walked back to be with Gabrielle. 


End file.
